Going Home
by christyzachman
Summary: A case in Aaron's hometown and knowledge about his childhood.
1. Chapter 1

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

__________________________________

She looked at the body of the child with the cuts and bruises as he lay on the hospital bed. From the looks of him, it appeared to be a long term case of abuse and will be a long term case of therapy and healing. She turned and looked at the police chief beside her.

Unknown female: "How many does this make, Mike?"

Mike: "Three and we have no leads as to who is causing it. He was found on the outskirts of town in the old Townsend meadow."

Unknown female: "Might I make a suggestion?"

Mike: "Any help would be appreciated right now."

Unknown female: "Call in the feds, specifically the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI. They help in locating people who do this kind of thing by looking at the scenes differently than you do. They do it by looking at who does it, why and how from very little to go on. I have a number if you want it."

Mike: "Who do you know in the FBI?"

Unknown female: "Remember Aaron Hotchner."

Mike: "Didn't you live near the Hotchners?"

Unknown female: "Yeah, next door. Aaron and I went to school together. He's the head of unit that I mentioned. Although I haven't seen him in over fifteen years, he still writes and we send each other Christmas cards. We were great friends at one time."

Mike: "Give me his number. I'll call this afternoon when I get back to the station."

Unknown female: "Let me know when he and the team arrive."

Mike: "Will do."

_____________________________________

The BAU office in Quantico is a hive of buzzing with phones and typing going on. The phone rings in the office of Aaron Hotchner, the unit supervisor of this office.

Hotch: "Hello. Aaron Hotchner."

Mike: "Mr. Aaron Hotchner?"

Hotch: "Yes, how can I help you?"

Mike: "I am Mike Tyler, police chief of our town and it was suggested to me that you might be able to help us find the person harming children and dumping them outside of town. We have found three in the past four months."

Hotch: "Could you fax the details of the case to our liaison, Jennifer Jereau?"

Mike: "Certainly, what is the number? Agent Hotchner, Dr. Katherine Moore suggested that I contact you."

Hotch: "Kathy Moore?!?"

Mike: "Yes."

Hotch: "The fax number is 202-555-0398. Agent Jereau will contact you."

Mike: "Thank you Aaron. Good Bye."

__________________________________________

As Hotch hung up the phone, he remembered the last time he saw Kathy, at his wedding to Hayley.

_They were in the men's preparation room at the church while Kathy tied and straitened his tie._

Kathy: _"She's not good enough for you."_

Hotch: _"In your eyes, nobody is. But I love her and have since our last year in high school. I have wanted to marry her forever."_

Kathy: _"And now here you are doing just that. Does she know about why you don't want your mother here?"_

Hotch: _"No, I haven't told her much about my early home life."_

Kathy: _"Does she know about me?"_

Hotch: _"Yeah, but only that you are one of my best friends."_

Kathy: _"How does she feel about that?"_

Hotch: _"What do mean?"_

Kathy: _"Well, most women are very possessive about their men and have difficulty dealing with their man's former female friends."_

Hotch: _"You are not a former friend but an always friend and when did you get to be so knowledgeable about that."_

Kathy: _"I am a Psychiatrist with a medical degree and a PhD in psychology. I specialize in trauma and victimology. We have worked on some cases together."_

Hotch: _"Yeah, we make a good team. I put the bastards away, while you help the victims recover their lives."_

Kathy: _"The important thing is to help and we profile them differently."_

Hotch: _"Profile?"_

Kathy: _"Well, we each see the perpetrators and they view their victims and what they do. Profile the perpetrators."_

Hotch: _"Never thought about it like that. It would be nice to catch them before they get to me."_

Kathy: _"Well, check into that about going into the investigating of these creeps. It would sure nice to have fewer victims. But not today, today you get married and I probably will never see you again."_

Hotch: _"Oh, I don't think that will happen."_

Kathy: _"I do."_

Hotch: _"Isn't that my line?"_

_______________________________________

A knock on the door breaks Hotch out of his remembrances. It is Jennifer with the fax about the case that the police chief just sent.

JJ: "Hotch, I think we need to discuss this case with the team."

Hotch: "Okay, call them together, I will be right in."

At the round table, the BAU team sits and begins to view the case files that JJ has handed to each of them.

JJ: "In the town of __________________, there has been found three bodies of children just outside the city limits. The first two were found dead of exposure and dehydration, the third is alive but only just. They range in age from five to eight. We have been asked to come and consult as to finding the perpetrator, the police have found very little evidence yet as to who is doing it and where the children come from."

Morgan: "where they come from?"

JJ: "They haven't been able to identify the children yet, there does not seem to be any missing children reports that conform to the children and they do not seem to be in any database, not even in the school system."

Prentice: "So, where do they think they came from?"

JJ: "There's no telling at this time."

Hotch: "Ok, we'll head out in 30 minutes. Collect your things people."

__________________________________

Several hours later, the team was entering the police station.

Mike: "Hello, you must be the BAU team. Welcome, we have a place where you can set up in the conference room."

JJ: "Hi, I am Special Agent Jereau; this is Special Agent Morgan, Special Agent Prentiss, Special Agent Rossi, Special Agent Hotchner and Doctor Reid. Thank you, we would like to set up immediately."

Kathy: "Hello, Galahad"

Everyone turns and looks at her. Morgan and Reid look at each as mouth the word "Galahad?"

Hotch: "Hello, Scarlet"

Kathy: "Umm, you remembered"

Hotch: "Why would you think I forgot?"

Kathy: "It has been a long time."

Hotch begins walking toward her, their eyes never leaving each other. He kisses her on the mouth, to the surprise of everyone else around them.

Kathy: "I've missed you. You are too thin. Me, I've gained a lot of weight, but I was never thin. How's Jack? I got your Christmas card and he is getting so big and just as handsome as his father."

Hotch: "Jacks fine and you look beautiful as always."

Kathy: "Are you keeping yourself clean and dry?" As she does a very personal pat to his backside.

Hotch: "Doing my best." As he reddens slightly and looks at her with laughing eyes.

Kathy: "Thank you for coming, I didn't know who else could help. The third child is at the county hospital with a lot of contusions, cuts and is severely dehydrated. He appears to be about seven and hasn't awakened yet."

Hotch: "We'll get settled into the room and you can meet the team."

In the conference room, the team settles in and the police chief begins to brief and explain the facts of the case. Hotch sends Reid, Morgan, Rossi out to the crime site where they found the third child. They would then check out the other two sites with the chief. He and Prentiss would go to the hospital to check on the child. JJ would get in touch with Garcia to check more on the identities of the children.

At the crime site, they would begin to look around and to see what happened to the child and how he was placed and from where to perpetrator might have brought the child. Looking at the area, Morgan begins to surmise about what may have happened. He speaks out that it appears that there had been a large vehicle parked along the edge of the road, it had come up onto the shoulder and there were tire tracks, they had previously been measured and Garcia was checking on their size and what type of vehicle they would have belonged to. Morgan then moves through the scene surmising what might have happened. The unsub would have removed the child from the vehicle and walked to the spot under the tree where the child was found. The child had been found with his hands folded in front of himself on his stomach. The guys would continue to search and examine about the scene, they would then move to the scene where the second and then the first child was found.

At the hospital, Dr. Moore walked with Hotch and Prentiss to the child's room. She explains the child's injuries and the agents ask questions about those injuries.

Hotch: "Did it appear the child was sexually molested?"

Kathy: "No, that was a thankful surprise, that there did not appear to be any molestation in any of the children. There were just a great deal of abrasions and whippings by paddles, whips and other things. Are you going to see your mother while you are here?"

Prentiss: "His mother?"

Kathy: "Oh, you didn't know. You never told them where you grew up, Aaron?"

Hotch: "Can we stick to the case? And no, I am not planning to see my mother."

Prentiss looks at him with interest and wonder.

Prentiss: "Why don't you want to visit your mother? You never talk about your mother. I didn't even know she was still alive."

Hotch: "We are here about a case not my former life."

Kathy: "Former? Have you really forgotten everything about it?"

He looks at her as she looks at him with hurt, interested eyes.

Hotch: "Not everything."

Kathy: "Well, Sean doesn't want to remember much about it. He ignores all my overtures to tell him about what is happening to your mother and you never respond to my statements about her. But at least you tell about the rest of your life, I don't know what is happening with Sean at all."

Prentiss: "I take it that you know a lot about the Hotchner men."

Kathy: "At least their childhood, my house was directly next to theirs. Still is, of course, I own it now. Their mother still lives there. The house hasn't changed at all, since the boys left. Everything is still the same."

Hotch: "How do you know that?"

Kathy: "I visit her and check on her physical needs. She hasn't left the house in years. I get groceries and stuff like that. It would be good if you went to see her

Hotch: "No."

Kathy: "I understand your anger at her, but that was a long time ago and it helped to form the good man that you are."

Hotch looked at her with the stern and foreboding scowl that the BAU team is familiar with.

Hotch: "My mother did nothing of that, you did."

Kathy reaches up and caresses his face, smiling.

Kathy: "Thank you, but that's not really true. I was just someone you were able to talk to."

Hotch: "That's what I needed at the time."

Kathy: "You didn't listen to me about Hayley. I told you she wasn't good enough for you or would be able to understand you well."

Hotch: "I don't want to talk about her either, besides she gave me a beautiful son."

Kathy: "That's true but you were married how long before that happened?"

Hotch: "Don't go there Kathy."

She chuckles.

Kathy: "Of course, she didn't to have a baby, she had you. Was she a lot like your mother?"

Hotch glared at her. She just smiled at him.

Kathy: "We are at the room; would you like to see the child? Emily already went in, although she was certainly curious about our conversation."

_____________________________________

He continues to glare as he enters the room with a child lying on the bed. The child appeared to be a boy of about seven years old with dark brown hair and multiple tubes coming out of him. An IV in his arm, a breathing tube in his nose and he looked very small lying in the large bed. He appeared to be sleeping with bandages and black and blue marks all over his body. Prentiss was standing on the side of the bed looking at the boy, holding his tiny hand in hers. She looks up.

Prentiss: "He is still sleeping."

Kathy: "The good news is that it is sleep and he's not in a coma. But I don't want to wake him; I would prefer he woke on his own. He is going to be scared and he is fragile as it is. We don't need him getting his blood pressure up unnecessarily."

Prentiss: "I can stay with him until he wakes up. Why don't you see if you can find more information about him?"

Hotch: "That's a good idea, call me when he wakes up." He leaves the room.

Prentiss: "I don't mean to be nosy, but what's your relationship with Hotch? He doesn't talk much about his past."

Kathy: "We were neighbors and grew up together. We are the same age and went to the same elementary, junior and senior high school. We were very good friends and still keep in touch but haven't seen each other since he had married Hayley."

Prentiss: "You know they aren't married anymore."

Kathy: "Yes, but he has a great son."

Prentiss: "Why haven't you seen him since the divorce?"

Kathy: "It's not that I didn't want to see him, but that he didn't want to see me. I don't think he wanted me to say 'I told you so'."

Prentiss: "What do mean?"

Kathy: "I told him on his wedding day that she wasn't good enough for him and I knew then that we wouldn't see each other as long as he was married to her. I don't think he wanted to admit to me that I was right. You know they were married for more than ten years before she had Jack. She didn't really like children or want them. Yet, that made me wonder why she wanted Aaron Hotchner. Most people in town knew about what his mother did."

Prentiss: "I'm not sure what you mean."

Kathy: "If Aaron doesn't want you to know, I won't tell you. Ask him then we can talk more about 'Galahad'. Call me if the boy wakes up." She walks out of the room.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look forward to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

**Awakenings**

Rossi, Morgan and Reid returned to the station to discuss their findings with Hotch and JJ. Garcia is on by video computer uplink

Morgan: "There's not much there Hotch, but from what I could see, the unsub took each child separately and to different parts of the meadow in the same vehicle. Baby Girl what did you find about the tire tracks."

Garcia: "Thought you would never ask my chocolate Adonis. The tracks appear to be from a Goodyear wrangler sr-a tire with a size of p235/70r15, it is common on many Chevrolet trucks and SUVs. But that's the closest I can to narrowing the type of vehicle it was. The area is riddled with these types of vehicles."

Hotch: "Try to narrow it down to the area around the meadow, the unsub might not have traveled too far from his home place. Anything else, we have found."

Rossi: "Well since the area is very isolated yet visible from the road, the unsub might have placed the victims down and left, but come back to watch them die."

Reid: "Yes, we know that pedophiles and most child abductors like to do that."

Hotch: "None of the children were sexually molested and so far there is no indication that they were abducted. Did you find anything about the identities of the children yet Garcia?"

Garcia: "No, so far I have found no mention of any abductions or missing children reports. It is as if these children never existed. There is no mention in birth records or anything else in the county or state.

Hotch: "Check nationally and contact the bureau for missing and exploited children, they may have a record or information. What else do we know?"

JJ: "Do we know if the children are siblings?"

Hotch: "Siblings?"

JJ: "Yeah, there does seem to be some similarities between them all. Dark hair, different ages, the noses are similar; they all have a cleft in the chin."

Hotch: "That might be a possibility; I'll ask Kathy if any DNA samples were taken and can be compared to a database."

JJ: "Kathy?"

Hotch: "Dr. Moore, she is the person caring for the child and has consulted with the police on the other children. If there are any DNA or blood samples she would know how to find them. Garcia, keep checking on finding the children in any type of database and finding the right vehicles around the area. Rossi and JJ, why don't you take pictures of the living child, canvass the area and see if someone recognizes him? Morgan and Reid go around and ask the people in the area if they have seen any unfamiliar trucks or even familiar ones that they may have seen on the days the children were found. I'm going back to hospital and check with Prentiss about the boy and talk to Dr. Moore about any samples she may have. Let's find out what is happening here."

Back at hospital, Prentiss is sitting by child holding hand when she feels a flutter. She looks at his face and sees the eyelids attempting to open. Pressing the call button for the nurse she continues to stay by the child. The nurse enters the room.

Prentiss: "Get Dr. Moore, the child is waking up." The nurse leaves to find the doctor.

Meanwhile, Hotch has entered the hospital and was walking to the room with the boy. He meets Kathy in the hall as she was also heading to the room.

Kathy: "What did your team discover about the child and your 'unsub'?"

Hotch: "Well, they found tire tracks at each of the areas in the meadow. We are searching for trucks in the area; we don't think he lives far from the area, so we are concentrating on searching the neighborhood to check if anybody might have seen the truck around the days the children were discovered. There hasn't been anything found on their identities yet. We think they might be related."

Kathy: "Related? How would you think that?"

Hotch: "Well, they have similarities in their faces. We need more information on that. I was hoping you could help."

Kathy: "Anything, Galahad. What do you need?"

Hotch: "DNA or blood samples that can be compared."

Kathy: "I'll talk to the coroner; he might have some on the dead children. Dr. Hendrickson probably took some blood from the living child. I am going there now and have called him."

Hotch: "Why?"

Kathy: "Emily told the nurse that she thinks he is waking up. She probably has been trying to call you, but the hospital has a no cell phone policy and there is cell phone dampening all around the interior of the hospital. You can't get a signal in or out."

Hotch looks at his phone and sees the no signal message. Kathy puts her hand on Aaron's arm, they stop walking. Gravely and with trepidation she looks at him.

Hotch: "No."

Kathy: "She's dying; there isn't much time for her. It would mean so much if you came to see her and showed her pictures of her grandson. It's the only one she's likely to ever have."

Hotch: "No."

Kathy: "You know there are times you are like your father, stubborn. Aren't you a little old to be intimidated by an old lady."

Hotch: "I'm not intimidated. "

Kathy: "Well, at least you didn't say that you're not stubborn, just scared." She enters the child's room. "Hello Dr. Hendrickson has the child woken." She looks at the bed and sees the blue eyes of the boy. "Well, hello young man, you have given us quite a scare, it is nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Moore."

Dr. Hendrickson: "I was just about to examine him, you want to stay and consult with me. Ms. Prentiss is staying as well; he has taken a liking to her."

Kathy: "Well, of course he has, she's a pretty lady." Winking at the boy, she smiles and says "Do you like pretty girls, she probably smells nice." The boy smiles and shyly nods his head.

Hotch enters the room at this point, he seems to have gotten over his irritation with what Kathy said and has gotten himself under control. He notices that the child is awake and goes to stand by Prentiss. The boy looks at Hotch with trepidation and tries to sink back into the bed. Kathy notices this.

Kathy: "Aaron, would you please leave the room." She looks almost like she was pleading him to do so.

Hotch looks at the bed and sees the boy trying to get away from him.

Hotch: "I'll be in the hall." He walks out of the room.

Kathy: "its okay, he's gone. What is your name?"

Child: "Wayne."

Kathy: "It is good to meet you Wayne, do you have a second name that people would say behind the name of Wayne?"

Wayne: "Colby."

Kathy: "Thank you Wayne Colby. I will be right back, be good for Dr. Hendrickson."

In the hallway, Hotch is pacing up and down, wondering why the child would react that way to him as well as still irritated that Kathy said he was scared of his mother. There was no need to be scared of her; she can't do anything to him. He was an adult for goodness sake, not a child.

Kathy comes out and watches him for a minute. It is as if she could read his mind.

Kathy: "Are you sure you are not still a child," Hotch looks at her. "When it comes to your mother, you always seem to become that little boy again. You know the one. Aaron, she can't hurt you. She can barely take care of herself, let alone do anything to you. Besides, I will go with you. I have always tried to be there and looked out for you when I could. You are still my Galahad, the purest, sweetest soul around. You always stood up for the underdog, protected the weaker and ever the hero to those who needed a hero. The only person who ever scared you was your mother. I understand why but isn't it time to go beyond the fear."

Hotch: "I face the most evil and worst of stalkers and serial killers every day. I have seen the most horrendous things. I have been choked, almost blown up, shot at; actually shot and a great deal other things that hurt and I have seen them scar my team and many other people. But they don't matter, because I know I can get through them, I will survive. I look at pictures of dead and mutilated and am angry that it happens to them, but I know there will always be more. Another case, another tortured individual and I want to catch the people who do these things to others. To make sure that closure is made for the families. But you are right, I can't face my mother, I always thought that she could still hurt me, no matter how old I got. I don't want to see her ever and I don't care if she is dying. Good riddance to her." He walks down the hall and gets into the elevator.

Kathy stands there in mild shock as this man walks away. Although, she never believed that she could help Aaron with his demons any more. The man that just walked away still had to face the demons, in order to fully love again. But can she help him. She talks to so many people who have been victimized by those very people he profiles and finds. She didn't really think his mother was that bad, but then she wasn't the one being hurt.

She walks down the hall and enters the elevator to go to the first floor to find Aaron. On the ground floor, she notices him standing outside and talking on his cell phone. She walks out to him and places her hand on his backside. He turns and looks at her; there was no anger or irritation in his eyes. She shyly smiles at him. He slowly smiles back.

Kathy: "The child said his name was Wayne Colby."

Hotch: "Well, why didn't you tell me upstairs." He finishes his call and calls Garcia.

Garcia: "You have reached the office of the goddess of all knowledge, how may I help you?"

Hotch: "Garcia, I have a name, the child said it was Wayne Colby. Check it all around about the full name and maybe just as a first and middle name."

Garcia: "Okay, give me a bit and I will find all I can. Bye." They both hang up.

Kathy: "Are you over your anger? I am sorry I didn't mean to make you angry. That's the last thing I would want for you. You are still my Galahad and my favorite friend."

Hotch: "As my Scarlet always said 'I'll think about it tomorrow after all tomorrow is another day'. I could never stay angry with you. You are my rock and one of the reasons I can do what I do. I was always able to just write you and get it all off my chest. You listened, never judged and always encouraged. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kathy: "You could never hurt me. You hurt yourself more than me, always believing that you weren't good enough, big enough, old enough or able to do anything that you wanted to do. I know she made you feel that way, but you are wrong. Because you are quite capable and are good, big, old (she says that with a big smile), and strong enough to do what needs to be done. Look into that and believe that. You talk about all the people that you helped and gave closure to, that you helped to live and survive the bad things that happened to them. Maybe it's time to for you to have closure.


	3. Chapter 3

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look forward to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Dinner at Eight

It is getting late in the day and there hasn't been much news about the case but the team has all assembled at the hospital because that is where Hotch and Prentiss are. Prentiss is still with the child talking with him and trying to get more information about where he is from and what he remembers of how he got to the meadow. There isn't much that the child remembers, but he is still slightly tired and dehydrated. After a while, Dr. Hendrickson asks her to stop and let the child rest for the night.

Leaving the room, Prentiss meets up with Hotch and Dr. Moore in her office where she has invited them. The other members of the team meet there.

Rossi: "Well, I'm not sure we can get much more done tonight, did you want to head back to the station or just to hotel."

Kathy: "Why a hotel?"

Rossi: "We have to sleep somewhere."

Kathy: "Well, you could stay at my house. I have beds for everyone and they haven't been used in years. You could then meet in the den and discuss the case. I will even cook dinner, how does roast beef sound?"

Reid: "Well, roast beef sounds great, but are you sure you can handle all of us there."

Kathy: "Oh, no problem, I would love to have you. It is not often that I get guests and can cook for people. If you look at me you know I don't starve and I am a fairly good cook."

Rossi: "You get my vote."

Kathy: "Aaron?"

He looks at her with worried eyes but agrees to stay at her house.

Kathy: "Let's save the government some money on hotel bills."

The team arrives at her house and she walks to the door, opens and goes in, leaving it open for the team. Everyone gets out of the black SUVS that they had rented in town. Hotch is the last to leave the car, instead of walking toward the door as the others are doing, he stands and just stares at the house next door. Rossi looks back and appears concerned as he walks over to his supervisor.

Rossi: "Are you okay Hotch?"

There is no answer but the fear in Hotch's eyes as he continues to stare at the house next door.

Kathy looks out the door to see what is keeping the guys. She looks next door and knows why Hotch hasn't moved.

Kathy: "Come Galahad, you are safe here. Come join me at Tara, where we gain strength from the evil around us. The moat is still there and cannot be crossed by those without the password. Come Galahad, your Scarlet awaits you."

Hotch looks at the door of the house where Kathy stands. She beckons and has her hand out to him to grab his hand. Rossi is looking confused as he looks from Kathy to Hotch and back again.

Kathy: "Rossi, please assist."

Rossi takes Hotch by the arm and leads him to door where Aaron grabs her hand and she leads him into the house. Once in the house, Aaron looks around and seems to relax as if he knew he was in a safe zone. Kathy kisses him and says welcome home.

She walks to the kitchen and begins to cook the beef roast. As she putters around the kitchen, preparing the side dishes of rice, beets, carrots and salad, the team heads into her den where they begin to discuss the case and what they have learned during the day.

Morgan: "As we canvassed the neighborhood asking if people had seen any unusual trucks or SUVs in the area. Most didn't have any idea if there any new vehicles, but did say that it was common for them to be around the meadow at all hours of the day and night. Several even offered to show theirs that they had in the garage."

Reid: "We did go out and see several but there did not seem to be any of the dirt from the area on the tires. But we had to rule them out by checking them out."

JJ: "We talked to many people in the area about the child, most did not have a clue about the boy, and they couldn't identify anything about him. After you gave the name, we started asking around for that, but still there was no answer."

Rossi: "It is like there is no one like them around. They didn't exist. I am not sure how we can create a profile from this. We don't have enough information yet. Maybe we will get a break tomorrow but right now there doesn't seem to be enough."

Hotch: "I know you all did your best today, but tomorrow we really need to find out more and find what we need to create a profile, so that we find this unsub."

The laptop began to ding as if it wanted to be noticed. Prentiss opens it up and Garcia is seen on the screen. Kathy walks into the room.

Garcia: "Hello my babies, how is it all going there in the field?"

Hotch: "Don't call us babies. What do have Garcia?"

Garcia: "I have identification on the child. A registration of birth was filed this year in the county court house. The name on the registration was Wayne Colby Hotchner."

Kathy: "Hotchner?!? But that's not possible, there is only on Hotchner family in the area and that's only one elderly female, there were two boys but they left years. There is no other family that I know of with that name, are you sure Penelope?"

Garcia: "That's what the registration says, I looked at the county records and you are right there are no other listings anywhere in the county for Hotchner, just the one. On the registration is a mother's name of Carolyn Janet Nelson and father's of William Benjamin Hotchner. An address for the family is not listed. I am continuing my search under these names for addresses and any other pertinent information."

Hotch: "Thanks Garcia, get back to us when you can. What do you want, Kathy?"

Kathy: "Help in the kitchen to get ready for dinner. Can you take a break?"

Hotch: "We can get back to this after dinner."

Kathy: "Excellent, Derek and Emily would you set the table? There are linens in the drawers of the china cabinet and dishes up top while the silver is in the silver chest along the side wall in the dining room. Spenser, if you look behind there is a crystal cabinet; would you please carefully get them out? You may have to rinse them out because they haven't been used recently and are probably dusty. Speaking of dusty, Aaron there are bottles of wine in the cooler which is in the dining room, could you get some out and opened so they can breathe before dinner. Jennifer and David, if you could help me in the kitchen, I would appreciate it." After she gave her 'requests', she walks out of the den.

Morgan: "When did you learn to thrown your voice Hotch?" Several chuckles at this, as everyone stood to do their assignments.

Hotch: "With Kathy, probably before you were born." Louder laughs at this remark.

In the kitchen, Jennifer is set to make the salad, while David was put to work preparing the dishes for the food and preparing of the vegetables. As Kathy was working on the rice and meat dishes, Aaron came in and walked up behind her. He put arms around her and kissed her neck.

Kathy: "Aaron don't do that please, you know I don't like to be touched from behind." She turns around and looks at him, while placing her hands on his backside.

Hotch: "The wine is breathing, anything else I can do."

Kathy: "Well, check with others and see how they are doing. I'll have the meat out in five minutes."

Five minutes later, she takes out the meat and sets it to rest while she completes the rice and the vegetables. Rossi has gone to help JJ with the salad. Hotch got the salad dressing, butter and seasonings out to place on the table where the linens have been placed and settings made. Prentiss was finishing up creating napkin swans and Morgan and Reid were finishing up placing the crystal out. JJ took the salad to the table, while Rossi fills the vegetable bowls and takes them to the table. Hotch comes in to the kitchen and Kathy has him place the meat on a platter after slicing it into ½ inch slabs. She fills a bowl with rice and they both take the food to the dining room.

When they come in, everyone else has been seated along the sides, Rossi, JJ and Reid along the side next to the china cabinet, Morgan and Prentiss were along the other side. They left the end armchairs for Kathy and Aaron. Placing the food on the table, Kathy went to her usual seat at the end arm chair. Aaron took his place serving from the end and walked to the side near Prentiss. He put it on the table and brought the sixth regular chair over to the table, he wanted to sit next to Kathy with Prentiss on the other side of him.

After a prayer, the hungry diners began to dig in. While eating the computer began to blip again. Hotch went to get it and placed it at the end of the table. Garcia's sweet face came up, she looked at them.

Garcia: "Oh, dinner, save some for me."

Morgan: "I don't think there will be any left, Reid has had three slices of beef already."

Reid: "Well, what about you, that's your third slice as well."

Kathy: "It's always nice to have people appreciate your cooking."

Hotch: "Garcia, what do you have for us?"

Garcia: "Well, I looked up the mothers name and got a birth certificate, she was born in Jackson County 32 years ago and she died about six months ago in your county."

Prentiss: "That could be our unsub's stressor, when was the first body found."

JJ: "Four months ago."

Hotch: "What about the man, any information about yet."

Garcia: "There is a birth certificate for him as well, born in your county 35 years ago. Parents are Samantha Louise Ouart, died 2 years ago, and a George Andrew Hotchner, unknown if he is dead or alive."

Hotch: "He's dead." Kathy reaches for his hand and squeezes it. He glances at her and squeezes back.

Garcia: "Oh and how do you know that my fearless boss?"

Hotch: "He was also my father."

Garcia: "Oh my, would you like me to continue?"

Hotch: "Please do so Garcia."

Garcia: "Okay, I do have drivers license as well with an address in the county next door, not in yours. The town is fifteen miles away."

Rossi: "Is there any other registrations for him or the woman?"

Garcia: "Well, that's not as easy to find, but I did a check in the county registrations for around the same time the other registration was made and found three more. There is a girl and two other boys, names are Susanna Louise Hotchner, Michael Frances Hotchner and Thomas Kendall Hotchner, ages 3 – 9. Also the boy, Wayne, was listed as age 7."

Hotch: "Thanks, Garcia. Go home we'll talk to you in the morning."

Garcia: "Okey dokey my lovelies, have good sleeps. Good night." She signs off and the computer goes dead.

Hotch: "Okay, we know now who the unsub might be and we need to let the police chief know who to go after. There isn't anything more we can do tonight so let's clean up and prepare for bed." Hotch rises from his chair and leaves the room.

Kathy: "Well, you heard the man, who wants to do what?"

The team gets up and clears the table in no time flat. They filled the dishwasher and hand washed the remaining dishes and crystal. After cleaning up and putting all the dishes and crystal away. Each team member went to the bed or room that Kathy assigned to them. They found it interesting that each of them were still able to have their own rooms and privacy. She has four individual bedrooms, one is hers, and she assigned one to Aaron, one to Jennifer and one to Emily. Spenser was on the pull out couch in the living room, David was given the pull out chair in the den and Derek got the pull out bed on the sun porch. There were only two bathrooms however and Kathy claimed the large one was the female and the small one was the male. NO complaining was allowed about the rooms.

Kathy knocked on Aaron's door.

Hotch: "Come in."

Kathy: "You sure about that." He smiles and says Yeah. He had taken his jacket and tie off was in the process of removing his belt. She walks over and asks if she could help.

Hotch: "No, I can undress myself, been doing it for years."

Kathy: "Hayley didn't help then."

Hotch: "None of your business."

Kathy: "Oh, you cut me to the quick. Is this comfortable enough for you?"

Hotch: "Its fine."

Kathy: "I'll see you in the morning. Remember you are safe here." She touches his arm as she says it.

Hotch: "I know, good night Kathy." They kiss good night.

She heads back to her room, which is one the side of the house next to the Hotchner house; looking out the window she can see the house. She had given Aaron a house on the other side. He did not need to look out the window and that house. It was hard enough when he had to see it coming in to the house. As she begins to undress and put on her silk nightgown, there is a knock at the door. She opens it to see David Rossi standing there.

Kathy: "Hello David, what can I do for you?"

Rossi: "May I come in?"

Kathy: "Of course." She opens the door wide and he walks in.

Rossi: "Tell me about Hotch and his connection to the house next door." She looks at him with concern and biting her lip she shakes her head no.

Rossi: "Kathy, I know who care a lot for Hotch and you would protect him like a lioness with her cub but I do too and I need to know what happened to him. Why is terrified of that house? What does it mean to him? Please Kathy tell me his story."

Kathy looks at him.

Kathy: "If Aaron wants you to know he'll tell y…" He cuts her off.

Rossi: "I have known Hotch for more than ten years and he has never talked about his past before Hayley. He has never mentioned living in this town or that house or anything like that. I do know about you, because he talked about you. But only that you were a good friend and if anything should happen to him, you were one of the most important people to tell. He is on the edge of knife right now, help me understand why. You are the only one who can." As Rossi is telling her this, she hears and yet does not want to betray the trust of Aaron and his faith of her. She turns and really looks at David.

Kathy: "The story is hard, it's hard to tell and it's hard to hear. Aaron has trusted me with it all his life, unless he wants to tell you…it's his story, his life. That house is the house he grew up in and spent 18 years full time there and part time for many more years after that, until he married Hayley. Since he married, he has never returned to this town until today. I told the sheriff about Aaron and your team, that you might be able to help; I knew it would be bring him here. I was hoping it wouldn't be a mistake and that he could handle it. Maybe we should have asked for a different team because I don't know if he is okay. I see it and I'm not helping because I asked him to see his mother, she still lives there. She has cancer and there is not much hope of her living much longer. I was hoping. (She goes silent for a few seconds) I was hoping he could forgive her and get closure for himself for what she did. I don't see that happening now."

Rossi: "I need to hear his story. I know you think that you would be betraying his trust but that is not the case. We have always tried not to profile each other on the team. I've been good at not doing Hotch, but I need to know the story or I have to take him off the case and send him home."

Kathy: "What! Why would you need to do that?"

Rossi: "His emotional ties to the house and the town is affecting how he handling himself on this case. Tell me the story. If he has a problem with it, it will be with me not with you, I am forcing you to tell me."

Kathy: "He won't believe that. Nobody forces me to do anything and he knows that."

Rossi: "Kathy, I need to know. Please, I will keep the information to myself."

Kathy: "Promise."

Rossi: "I do promise."

Kathy: "Sit down, it will take time."

A few disclaimers

I quoted a some from Gone with the Wind- I do not own it and just used it because it is my favorite movie.

When I use the word "backside" I do mean bottom or butt.

The story will continue.


	4. Chapter 4

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look forward to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Hotch's Story

She stands and walks toward the window and looks at the house next door. "My family has lived in this house for five generations. I'm number five and there won't be a number six. I don't have children and am likely not to have any. The Hotchners moved in next door when Mrs. Hotchner was pregnant with Aaron. He was born just a few months before I was. We grew up together. My mother baby sat Aaron, his mother would me. We spent the majority of our childhood together, played, laughed, learned and hurt. But my mother let me grow up, allowed me to grow and learn and become a child and then a girl and a woman. Aaron's mother did not, she babied him. He breast fed until he was four, the doctor then told that she had to start giving him food, real food, or he would contact social services and have him removed from the home. She did begin to feed him, nothing major though. His son, Jack, probably eats more grown up than Aaron did. She had to finally stop breastfeeding when she got a sore on her breast and was unable to feed him. She then gave him bottles; he learned how to drink out of a cup from me, when we played tea party and such games as that. He played whatever I wanted to play; it was that or his toys. The only toys his parents gave were age appropriate for an eighteen month old baby, nothing for a child over two. By the age of ten he had every toy in the world appropriate for that age."

Rossi: "Excuse me. At age 10, he was still being treated like a baby? What about school?"

Kathy: "I will be getting to that in time. Don't interrupt. When we turned five, I was ready to go to school; I knew my alphabet, my numbers, colors and all that. Aaron did not, his mother did not teach him any of it, and she liked him as a baby and did not want him to be anything but that. The school did not accept him into kindergarten that year, for the reason that he was not ready and that because of her poor feeding habits, he did not look like someone old enough to attend school, like about half the age. The average three year old was more able than Aaron was. I started, he didn't. In fact he wouldn't start school for another two years. I helped with that and showed him the alphabet and all that. I would learn at school and come home and spend the rest of the day with Aaron and help him to learn. Part of his learning problem was because he still wasn't being fed enough with enough nutrition. It affected his ability to learn; finally his father stepped and worked to improve that. His father was not often there, Aaron was left primarily in his mothers hands. Father was often at work or at play with another woman. But he was also a weak man; he couldn't fight her and finally stopped trying and let her do what she wanted. He would once in a while interfere but not often.

One of the things that made it difficult for Aaron was the fact that his mother never toilet trained him (looking pointedly at David) never. When he finally did start school, they made an exception for him and allowed to attend wearing diapers. His mother had no intention of toilet training him, eventually he did get trained, but he did it himself. Aaron was a child of great strength and courage, even though I don't know where he got it from."

Rossi: "I do." She looked at him with a question in her eyes. "He got it from your love and concern." She smiled but didn't respond to that remark.

Looking back at house again, she continued the story.

Kathy: "We were the same age, but I looked like the second grader I was. Aaron was in kindergarten and there were classmates who looked older than he was. But that did not matter to the hero in Aaron."

Rossi: "The hero?" She smiles greatly.

Kathy: "Yeah. At every school, there are bullies, its normal. But remember a bully is someone who is being bullied themselves, but usually outside of school, most likely. At school they can assert themselves when they can't at home. Our school was no different and Aaron had many strikes against him from being a bully but not a victim of them. In school, I was learning about fictional heroes. We learned about King Arthur and the Round Table and his knights. I was fascinated by Sir Galahad, the most pure of all of them. He was the only one who could touch the Holy Grail because of the goodness and purity in his heart and actions. He was a true hero, who would sacrifice and risk his life and needs for others, it didn't matter who. If they were in trouble he was there to help and keep them safe. That was Aaron. He may have been small and weak and to many just a baby, but he would place himself between the bully and their victims. He always made himself their victim. Nobody else would get hurt if he was there. Many days he came home with dirty and ripped clothes because of being beat up by bullies. His mother didn't care who beat him up or why. She didn't like him coming home dirty with his clothes all ripped up. She punished him for it. She had this little quirt whip that she would beat him with after stripping him down. She never took his diaper off, so that he had a little protection but she would hit him on the back of his thighs and very much on his back. Then she would change him and redress him. Then he was put in the playpen until dinner. My mother worked at this time, so I spent my afternoons there. I didn't have to but I always got into the pen with him. I would read to him and show the words and what they meant and we did math and worked with numbers, anything that I could do to help him move forward and learn. It was my goal to help him because I wanted him join me eventually and be in the same grade. He was never stupid just not allowed to learn at home. His mother never bothered me or prevented me from helping him to learn. She never helped. School was a better place for him to be than at home, yes, he was bullied and beat up but that's because he placed himself in that position. He steps in front of them and tell the bully to do it to him not to anyone else. For four years it was like that. But when I was in fifth and Aaron was in third grade, it changed. He had grown so much, he wasn't yet to the normal for his age, but he wasn't the smallest or youngest looking, even though he was still in diapers. But that is because his mother wanted that. He started not using the diaper and would go to the bathroom. It wasn't always easy getting the diaper back on but he did. Sometimes he got punished for it by his mother, but she punished him for a lot of things. One day, (she chuckles) a small child was about to be bullied and Aaron would not allow that, he stood in front of the child and said bully me instead, leave the others alone. My Galahad, I was so proud of him, but I was more proud of the other kids that day. Over fifteen walked over and placed themselves between Aaron and the bullies, there were three. The bullies never bothered anybody ever again; in fact one of them became a good friend to Aaron in high school. After that day, Aaron was accepted and most importantly protected by the kids of our school. It was because he never backed down and never compromised. He didn't make deals with bullies. His only bully was his mother.

The next two years were hard for Aaron in many ways and yet very good for him in others. His parents finally bought him a bed. It was a toddler bed, but it got him out of the crib. He was so happy for that. Of course at school it wasn't exactly easier; he was the oldest child at the elementary school, and the kids his own were now at the junior high. Since he had trained himself, his mother allowed him to wear training pants. Regular boy underwear would never be worn under her roof. But it didn't matter, he was always dry. At home, if he got home late, dirty or with torn or wet clothes, he was punished with the quirt. If he got home without any of that, he did not get punished. He tried hard not to get punished, but it didn't always happen. I still came over every day Aaron and I would do homework together. I always made sure that he understood what I did as much as what he did for his class. He got straight A's but I think that partly because he was ahead of his classmates and was closer to the class he should have been in. But school administrators don't always see what is right in front of them.

But, they did smarten up when we were thirteen, I went into the eighth grade and they let skip the sixth and go into the seventh. Thirteen was a great year for Aaron.

Rossi: "What happened at thirteen?"

Kathy: "His mother decided he was getting too big for her to baby. She got pregnant and had another baby. For awhile Aaron was practically ignored. He still slept in his toddler bed and wore diapers at night; it would be many more years before he stopped wetting the bed. Remember though, his mother didn't allow him out of bed at night. Bedtime was always eight o'clock at night, no matter what. It didn't matter if he had homework or anything like that. It got to the point though when he didn't come home from school until just before dinner time. His father talked his mother into allowing him to play sports; it was one of the few times, when dad got his way. Aaron was so thrilled, of course, there wasn't practice every day, but when there wasn't practice, he would be at the tree house. The tree house was a house built by the town's children specifically for Aaron. As a haven from adults, only children were allowed in the tree house. It is still that way today, except for me, I replenish their supplies.

I don't think that Aaron knows how proud this town is of him. There is a display at the library of all the news articles and stuff about him. As a prosecutor and as an agent of the FBI, this is not an extremely big town and most people have been here their entire lives. Many of those we went to school with are still here, if they knew he was here right now, they would be outside wanting to see him. His mother might have beat him but most of people we went to school with know that he protected them even though they should have been protecting him. That's why he will always be a hero here, even if he doesn't know. There is one factory in town and sixty percent of the people, who live here, work there.

Teen Years

Kathy: "Aaron's life a little after the birth of Sean, his mother ruled a little less tightly, not much but a little. He skipped a grade and was only one grade behind. He got to play sports and the kids at school took care of him. But he still protected the young ones. We built the tree house and all the kids came, he made sure they were learning and safe from the adults that might hurt them. Even against the bullies of the area. He was always the one putting himself in harm's way, even when I told him not to. But I always fixed him afterwards before we went home. He did his homework because he was not allowed to do it at home, before and after dinner, he spent his time in the pen. When Sean grew and joined him there, Aaron played and taught his little brother everything that his mother refused to do. Sean's life would be very different from Aarons, because of Aaron.

Fifteen was a bad year at home, but a great year at school. At school, he excelled in everything, he did not take any elective coarse he as a freshman, I was a sophomore, only required courses, even a few honors courses. I will let you know the reason why in a minute. He was playing sports and they were having a very good year. The games were the only reason why his mother allowed him not to be home before dinner. His father was not around often, he was with another woman, working or disappearing without telling anybody. At home, his mother still babied him a little with Sean; there were times when she treated the boys like they were twins, Sean's age. But Aaron still talked to me every day and we kept each other going. I always had to remind him of the great boy he was and how he kept so many kids safe and feeling secure even if he didn't feel that way in his own life.

Things changed a little after the biggest game of the year; Aaron was given permission to play the game but not to attend the party afterwards. But like everybody, Aaron wanted to fit in with the crowd and the crowd convinced him they could keep him safe and protect him from his mother. I don't think that they really had thought about it and how they could do that. But the euphoria was so high and they wanted everyone there. They didn't of the consequences and how horrible that woman was. When Aaron did not come home from the game, she left Sean with my mother and went to look for Aaron. The unusual thing about that is that she rarely ever left the house, especially at night. In fact I don't remember her ever being out at night, except that one time. She learned where the big party would be and showed up. Ohhh, I remember her walking into that house and looking around, the room felt cold and it was like the devil entered. I know that sounds crazy but that was what it felt like. I saw her and she had murder in her eyes. I worked my way to the back of the house and tried to warn him and get him out the back way, but she beat me to him. I watched helplessly as she got to him, he hadn't seen her yet. His back was to us. Aaron was still small at this time, he was the smallest on the team and didn't look like a teenager even, many of the team protected him on the field and yet let him do whatever he could because he had strength of heart and was braver than anything. He always strove to be the best he could be. The room got quiet as his mother just stood there looking at him with anger in her eyes. If they could have the entire team would have moved between Aaron and his mother, but everyone just stood like statues, all of us were terrified of her, remember we had seen what she did to him throughout his life and she scared everyone. He began to realize that things were getting quiet and he was talking to Brian and saw fear in his eyes. Brian was looking behind him and he turned and saw his mother. You could have heard a pin drop. Aaron turned white and fear stalked his eyes. It looked like a baby rabbit confronting an angry brown bear, she reached out to grab him and he shrank back, but she caught him. (Kathy begins to sob as she remembers this scene.) She got that quirt in her hand and grabbed him and turned him across her hip and started to beat him. The entire party and team could do nothing but watch as she beat him. It's hard to say stop to an adult when you have been taught that adults can do whatever they want and had the authority to do so. Nobody thought about calling the police, we didn't think it would matter. She had the authority. The team could have stopped her but she was the adult and we were taught that adults were the authority and could do it. When we started to him whimper from the pain, it was heart rendering. We all felt each whip as it hit. It was like it was cutting into us. After what seemed like forever, she stopped and grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the house. He whimpered and cried all the way out the door. The rest of the partygoers went back to their drinks and having fun, I left and went home. I knew that's where Aaron and his mother were going. I was afraid for him.

At the house, his mother took him to the boys' bedroom and began to strip him; she bathed him then and prepared to put him to bed. But that night, he didn't sleep in his bed, but in Sean's. For the first time in years he was in a crib again."

Rossi: "But the reason they took him out was he got too big for the crib."

Kathy: "Yeah, that's why if fell apart. But he was only in it one night. The next day, she had my mother babysit the boys and went shopping for beds. She decided on a set of bunk beds, the top bunk had a rail that went completely across; she bought an individual rail for the bottom bunk. Both bunks would have safety rails, the bottom one was larger and made that bed more crib like. Guess which bed Aaron had."

Rossi: "From your story, I can guess the bottom one."

Kathy: "Yeah, He would sleep in that bed whenever he was home, until he married Hayley. Remember, he didn't marry until he had been a prosecutor for many years. All through high school, college, law school, internship with the ambassador, work with the prosecutor's office, whenever he was home, he slept in that bed. It's still there, waiting for him. Of course, once he was put to bed, he was not allowed out until his mother came in and put the rail down. When his father got back into town later that week, he was not happy but he didn't change it or make it different. He just allowed it to happen. But his father was dying of cancer at the time and just didn't have the strength to fight her. When he died less than a year later, the boys were told it was a heart attack, years later Aaron learned that it was cancer. I don't think Sean has ever been told the truth, but Aaron knows the truth. I hope he has forgiven his father, he was just a weak man controlled by a very dominant woman. He didn't know how to fight her.

Rossi: "What about school that year?"

Kathy: "He excelled, he took a lot of courses as well as sports. No electives just required graduation courses. The administration allowed it; because he got straight 'A's and was capable. There was also the desire to help him to graduate with his age appropriate class, my class. In the yearbooks, he has a picture in freshman class one year and the next year he is in the junior class pictures. For some reason, he seemed to have skipped his sophomore year. That year he took the required sophomore classes in the fall and required junior classes in the spring. He succeeded because of his intelligence and his determination to make it through. He was an overachiever of the best kind even to the point of seeming to have a broomstick up his backside."

Rossi: "Sometimes, it seems he still has that broomstick. (She chuckles at that.) But he's a proud man and a perfectionist of the first water."

Kathy: "I can see that in you as well."

Rossi: "Guilty, but we're not here to talk about me. Continue your story about Hotch."

Kathy: "That sophomore/junior year of Aarons was interesting. That was also the year that Hayley and her family moved into town. She knew nothing of Aaron's past or what his mother did to him. At home, he was treated like a small child alongside Sean, but we kept big boy clothes and stuff at the tree house for him. Every morning, he would leave for school and go to the tree house first, change clothes and go to school. It became almost a conspiracy for the school kids of this town. He actually grew well that year, because we also kept good food and other things there for him. Can you imagine he grew six inches in less than eight months? The man that you know in the other room did not come into his height until his final year of college.

He saw Hayley across the hallway one day and this was a person he didn't know and didn't know him. She was not a part of the conspiracy to help and care for him. She knew nothing about who was playfully called the 'baby' of the school. I don't think she was ever actually told anything about Aaron's past. They were in different classes and social dynamics. I laughed when he told me he was going to join the drama club. I couldn't imagine him doing that, but Hayley did it so he wanted to do it. He couldn't date, his mother would not have allowed that, even if he asked her, which he didn't. His mother allowed him to go the senior prom with her, but he had an eleven o'clock curfew. I went to the prom with another classmate and watched him with his goddess. That's what he called her. She didn't know about the pain he went through at home, that's why she is his goddess. I think that's one reason why he loved her, she didn't know his past. I wonder if she knows now.

He was Galahad to me and actually would strive to protect those weaker and unable to take care of themselves. I think that's why he does what he does, it is who he is.


	5. Chapter 5

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look forward to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

The deal

Rossi: "So you graduated high school together, what happened then?"

Kathy: "We were accepted to college, but different ones. Aaron was troubled about leaving for college. You know, many young people after school get summer jobs and sometimes even move out of their parents' home. Aaron did not get a job and did not move. You have to think why, he had a horrible life. Do you really think his mother would change the way she treated him just because he eighteen and legally an adult? Not as long as he lived in her home. Things did not change, so why didn't he get a job or move out. There was a college fund and even a savings fund that he could access, funds created by his father for that use. But he didn't touch them; he stayed under her thumb and in her house and her rules."

Rossi: "Why do think he might have done that?"

Kathy: "There is only one answer, Sean. Aaron did not want his mother to treat Sean like she treated him. Sean was five years old, but he was so much different at five than Aaron. Sean knew his numbers, colors, alphabet; everything he needed to prepare him for kindergarten. Aaron was babied still but Sean was not. He was toilet trained and was able to feed himself. He slept on the top bunk of the beds while his big brother slept in the more crib like bottom bunk. Aaron was babied with diapers at night, a bottle to sleep with, and the same bed time, everything like that. He chose to stay and have his mother do that to him. He did not want her to do it to Sean so he made a deal with her that he would come home for the summer and on holidays from school and one weekend a month to allow her to do that to him. The deal was he would this if she would not treat Sean like that and let him have and do all the boys things that Aaron wasn't allowed to do, like boy scouts, little league and stuff like that. Sean was bigger and healthier than Aaron was because Aaron agreed and sacrificed so much of his adulthood to be his mother's baby. I don't know if Sean ever knew the sacrifice that Aaron did for him. I know when Aaron was there on the weekends from college, Sean wasn't there. Their mother had him stay over at friends' houses and stuff. Sean was not there to see how she treated Aaron. During the holidays, they were surreptitious about it, but it was still done with Sean around. During summer vacation, Sean spent a lot of time at camp and staying over with friends while Aaron spent them at mother's house. The only summer that he didn't was when he had the internship with the ambassador. That was a great summer for him, except that he still worried about Sean and what his mother might do to him. He really didn't need to worry about Sean. Sean was strong and healthy because of Aaron making sure of it."

Rossi: "How long did the deal go?"

Kathy: "Aaron graduated college, went to law school, graduated and started to work for the prosecuting attorney's office. The deal had to change, there were no more summers off, and holidays were just the day so he couldn't come then. The deal was once a month on the weekend, especially the three day weekends. The thing about the deal David is that he really didn't need to do it. I don't believe his mother would have done anything to Sean; he was getting too big, but Aaron was still concerned and did not want to risk it. So he kept his mother happy. I think Sean began to really suspect and see what his mother did to Aaron, but like many of us, we are taught to just accept what your parents do, respect them even if what they do is not deserving of respect. But Sean loved his brother and would never embarrass him by confronting him about it. He went to the tree house just like all the kids wanting to get away from their parents. Aaron loved his brother and wanted to make sure his mother did not harm him with that evil little quirt of hers, he took the whippings and the babying.

He did begin to date, particularly Hayley, his goddess. When he finally asked her to marry him, he had been a prosecutor for a few years and decided it was time to end the deal with his mother. The wedding took a year to plan; his mother was never told about it. Sean attended, but mother did not. He left her house the day before their wedding and has never returned. Sean was fifteen; Aaron thought he was old enough and capable enough to fight back if his mother did anything to him. Interestingly, she never touched him in the way that she touched Aaron.

Well that's Aaron's story. Did it satisfy your curiosity?"

Rossi: "It answered some questions about how he reacted to the house and to what we have been doing in this town. Thank you for the information. I'm going to head to bed now. We want to crack this case tomorrow."

Kathy: "Don't you mean today? It's after midnight."

Looking at his watch, David: "So it is. Goodnight Kathy."

Kathy: "Good night David."

David leaves to go to his bed.

________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look forward to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Betrayal 

As David left Kathy's room, he met Aaron in the hallway. Aaron was just leaving the bathroom. They exchange pleasantries and good nights, David heads down stairs and Aaron knocks on Kathy's door, he was curious as to why David was there. Kathy opens the door.

Kathy: "Did you forget something David? Oh, it's you Aaron. Come on in." He does so.

Hotch: "Why was David here? "

Kathy: "He wanted to talk (She was seemingly a little evasive about answering this question.) And we did, grant you I did most of the talking."

Hotch: "What were you talking about?"

Kathy: "You."

Hotch: "I see and what did the two of you say about me?"

Kathy: "He asked me why you are different here in this town and what makes you afraid of the house next door. I didn't know how to answer him without being honest. You know it is not easy for me to lie and I didn't know any feasible lie to give him."

Hotch: "What did you say to him?"

Kathy: "I told him the truth, the whole truth about you and what I know about you."

Hotch sits on the bed heavily and looking defeated at the floor. He looks up and says "you told him my story. He didn't need to know anything about that. You had no right to tell him that. I trusted you and believed that you would keep my secrets. Why would you tell him about me?"

Kathy: "He asked."

Hotch: "If someone else asks, you'll tell them too. Maybe you could tell Reid or Morgan, maybe Prentiss, Oh, why not just tell Jack while you are at it?" His voice is rising with anger as he speaks.

Kathy: "I understand you're angry with me, but I wouldn't tell just anybody, it is your story and you're right to tell it or not to do so. I didn't betray you or hurt you. David Rossi is a long-time friend who was worried about you. He didn't like what he saw when you came to my house. You were terrified outside looking at the house next door, he saw that and he wanted to know why. What would you have told him, another slippery excuse that's not the full truth or your story? You have known him over ten years and he knew nothing of your formative years. As for Jack, he's a little young yet to fully understand, maybe in ten years."

Aaron looks at her as if he is seeing her for the first time ever. She looks at him sad and both are hurting from the angry words.

Kathy: "I didn't feel that I was betraying you talking to David about your past. I would never consciously hurt you and say anything bad about you. But, maybe fifteen years apart has changed us both too much. I am sorry." She goes to look out the window since she found it hard to look at him in the face. "Maybe you should go back to Quantico tomorrow, send a different team out to finish the case. I am so sorry for asking you to come here; I just wanted to see you again. It was selfish of me. I am tired Aaron and want to go to bed."

Aaron stands up and walks over to her, he sees the house outside her window.

Hotch: "I remember that room across the way; I spent a lot of time in it. You used to watch me and we would talk across to each other."

Kathy: "You remember that? I didn't think you would want to remember anything of your past."

Hotch: "There were some good times. Most of them had to do with you."

Kathy: "Only most of them." She smiles and looks up at him.

Hotch: "I'm not happy that you told Rossi about my life, but I know that you would never hurt me deliberately. You are the only person in the world who knew my story besides me, now I guess there's another person. I do trust Rossi. I just didn't want anybody who can profile me to know. I didn't want to be profiled by any member of my team."

Kathy: "That's not why David asked. He was concerned about you and your reactions, he wanted to know why."

Hotch: "I understand even If I don't like it. I'm going back to bed now; I'll see you in the morning." He kisses her and walks out the door to his bedroom.

She turns off the light and goes to bed.

********************************************************************************

In the morning, Kathy prepares breakfast for the BAU team and then heads next door to the Hotchner house, she lets herself in. Aaron follows here outside and watches as she enters that house. He doesn't really want to see his mother, but it is as if he couldn't stop walking and followed her to the yard, he walks to the backyard and there it is in the back right corner of the yard. A spot that he spent many years in, the boards which are surrounding the spot are rotting now but you could see where the rails and sections were. He walks over and can't believe how small it really is, it had always seemed so big before, with a lot of space to move around. He walks into the space and over to the large box at the back. Opening the box, he sees all these toys still in there, all of them for a young child and they looked well played with.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Kathy says hello to Mrs. Hotchner and fixes her breakfast, she then prepares a lunch and a dinner that would be easy for Mrs. Hotchner to heat up and eat later in the day. She talks to her and does a load of laundry and cleans the house while Mrs. Hotchner sat in her large rocking chair and seemed to be lost in the past as she would talk about her baby and that he would be there that weekend like he promised. She was looking forward to taking care of her baby. Whenever Mrs. Hotchner talked about this subject, Kathy would pretend not to hear, she did her best to ignore what the woman said. She hears a creak from the back yard and goes to check it out. She sees Aaron back at the pen and sees him looking in the box.

Kathy: "Aaron?" He turned around and looked at her. "Why are you out here skulking around? You should be with your team checking out that other Hotchner guy."

Hotch: "I should be, but I followed you to the yard and came back here. There are so many memories, not all of them bad, but I don't really want to remember them. I shouldn't be here."

Kathy: "It's raining, you are soaking wet, come in and dry off. Let's get you warm and dry." He looks at her stretched out hand and reached for it. They walk into the house together.

Kathy: "Take off your clothes and I'll get you a towel and robe to cover up with."

Hotch: "Thanks." He removes his jacket, tie, belt and pants while she goes to get a towel for him to dry himself with. He takes off his shoes and socks. She brings him a pair of slippers and a robe to cover himself and warm up.

Kathy: "Why don't you go into the living room and I'll bring you a cup of coffee, do you still like it the same way as before."

Hotch: "Yeah, I'll see you in the living room."

Kathy: "Aaron, your mother is in there." He stops and turns.

Hotch: "I am a grown man and she can't do anything to me now." He continues to walk to the living room.

In the living room, Hotch enters and sees his mother sitting in that double rocking chair. He remembers that chair and being held there, he flashed back to memories of that chair and decided to turn around. Kathy was right there with a huge mug of coffee. She looks him in the eye and took his hand. With her strength he turned back and entered the living room.

Hotch: "Hello, mother."

Mother: "Aaron, my baby, you are home early with month, come and sit by me."

Hotch: "No thanks mother, I'll sit over here." And he moves across the room to the chair farthest from her. He drinks his coffee and begins to warm up but suddenly starts to feel weak and the cup falls to the floor as if he couldn't hold it anymore. His vision starts to go and he gets very dizzy.

Hotch: "What!?! What's going on?" He falls to the floor out cold.

Kathy walks over to him and looks at his mother, they both smile at each other in secretive conspiracy.

Kathy: "Baby's home."

He wakens to find himself in a very familiar room and bed. Something he hasn't seen in fifteen years. He begins to hyperventilate and screams. Kathy comes running into the room.

Kathy: "Well, you're awake, hello baby, welcome home."

Hotch: "What are doing to me, Kathy?"

Kathy: "Returning you to where you belong, with your mother and me. I told the rest of your team that you had to leave, Hayley called and there is a problem with Jack. Being such a good father, you had to go to him. The team is completing the case and you are here. Are you hungry or thirsty? Can I get you something?"

Hotch: "You can get me out of this thing."

Kathy: "Mmm, no. I learned a lot from your mother about how to take care of a baby, but I was never blessed to have one. I decided to take care of the one person I've always cared for, you. You will write a letter resigning from the BAU and I will take care of you for the rest of our lives. I love you, Aaron and I want you. I always get what I want." He looks at her and she in holding a bottle in her hands

Hotch: "You are crazy, I am not writing any letter and I'm not staying here." He attempts to sit up and to lower the rail next to the bed, but discovered his legs were shackled and of course wearing something he never wanted to wear again. He screams.

Hotch: "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

He is betrayed by the one person he thought could never do it. He looks at her in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look forward to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Good Morning

She woke up hearing someone thrashing and screaming. Rushing up she leaves her room to see who is the one screaming from a bad dream, from Aaron she knows that any one of the members of the BAU could be having a bad dream. She discovers that it is coming from Aaron's room. She goes to the room and is met by the other two women. They all enter and rush to his bed, one woman on either side of the bed and the other watching on from the end try to awaken the man thrashing on the bed. They are joined shortly by the other three men from downstairs, but Aaron seems to not want to awaken. It takes all of them to calm him down and waken him.

He opens his eyes and looks around at the six people surrounding him; all looking concerned and very worried. He is panting from the exertion of the nightmare that he just had. He looked at Kathy with hurt and distrust in his eyes; she is shocked to see that and gets up from the side of the bed. David takes her place and calms him down.

Rossi: "Are you all right Hotch?"

Hotch: "What happened? Why are you all standing around?"

Morgan: "We heard you screaming; you had a nightmare."

Reid: "Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

Hotch: "No, I don't remember, everybody should go back to bed. We've got work to do in a few hours."

Slowly each of the team members leaves the room to go back to their own beds. Kathy does not leave but continue to look at Aaron. She walks toward the bed and sits down next to the man.

Kathy: "Are you all right? Do you want to talk about it?"

Hotch: "I had a bad dream what's there to talk about?"

Kathy: "Okay. But how about getting up and taking a shower."

Hotch: "I just want to go back to sleep."

Kathy: "I understand that, but if it were me I'd want to take a shower and um, change my sheets if I were you. You had an accident."

Hotch: "Don't be silly but I haven't had an 'accident' in years."

Kathy: "Can't you feel the wetness beneath you?"

Aaron began to relax enough to actually understand and feel what she was talking about. He lifted the blanket off himself and noticed that she was right. He had an 'accident'. She looks at him sheepishly.

Kathy: "I thought you said you kept yourself clean and dry?" He smiles at that.

Hotch: "I said I did my best. I think I'll go take a shower."

Kathy: "I'll change your sheets and mattress pad."

Hotch: "A moisture proof mattress pad?"

Kathy: "Yes."

Hotch: "Did you expect this?"

Kathy: "No, all the mattresses have them; its normal bed attire. Go to your shower."

Aaron gets up and heads to the shower. While he showers, Kathy changes the bed clothes on the mattress. She takes a clean set of undershorts and a t-shirt to Aaron in the bathroom. She then heads to her room and goes back to sleep. Aaron finishes his shower, dresses and goes back to bed. He finds it more difficult to go back to sleep, remembering the dream. He wonders if Kathy really is trying to hurt and betray him. Do they really know each other anymore?

A few hours later, Kathy wakes up and begins her morning chores, she knows that the team is there and decides to make them breakfast. After setting a pan in the oven with shredded potatoes and placing bacon under the broiler, she started a pan of scrambled eggs and toasting bread. While the food is cooking, she goes to check on her guests. At JJ's room she knocks.

JJ: "Come in."

Kathy: "Good Morning, I have breakfast cooking and would like to ask what you would like to drink?"

JJ: "Coffee with a some sugar."

Kathy: "Good, orange juice it is." She leaves the room with JJ looking strangely at her.

She goes to Emily's room next and asks her the same question.

Prentiss: "Coffee with cream and sugar."

Kathy: "Milk it is.

Heading downstairs, she checks on Derek and asks him what he wants to drink.

Morgan: "Coffee with a little cream.

Kathy: "Milk, okay."

Going to see Spencer, she asks what he wants.

Reid: "Coffee with two teaspoons of sugar."

Kathy: "Ohhh, you like it sweet, orange juice will be good for you."

Heading into see David, she asks what kind of drink he wants for breakfast.

Rossi: "I'll have some coffee, black.

Kathy: "Okay, some juice for you."

She heads back to the kitchen and sets the table with the drink that she stated for each of them at the same location that they ate the night before. Kathy does not drink coffee and does not have any in the house. She cannot abide the taste or smell of the stuff. There will be no coffee today for your brave profilers. She puts a glass of juice and milk at Aaron's position. She calls out that breakfast is ready. While she is getting the food out of the oven and finishes up the toast, the team begins to enter the dining room and see the drinks of juice and milk, as well as pitchers of the liquids. But no coffee is around. Rossi comes in to the kitchen to find out about the situation with the drinks.

Kathy: "Oh, good. Would you please take this out to the dining room?" She hands him the platter of eggs and a plate of toast to take out. She then grabs the potatoes and bacon and takes them out behind him. When she gets there, it appears nobody has sat down yet.

Kathy: "I know, you all want coffee to drink"

Hotch: "That I know is not going to happen here. You still don't have coffee here, do you Kathy?"

Kathy: "You remember that I don't like the stuff. Please sit down people. You can get coffee later at the café, if you really need it that badly."

At that they all sat down and began to eat the breakfast before them.

Morgan: "Do you want to come home with me and do my cooking? I haven't had this good of food in years."

Kathy: "You wouldn't want that, you might eventually look like me and then it would be difficult for you to do your job."

Morgan: "With this good food, I might risk it. Besides you could then feed Reid, he could use of little more meat on his bones."

Reid: "Hey."

Kathy: "I don't think so; Reid will bulk up in his own time. He's not even thirty yet; give him time to further his maturation. What he needs to learn is how to paraphrase all that knowledge and put it into his words instead of being a parrot and continually repeating other people's words."

Rossi: "Now, that sounds like some good advice, think about Reid."

Reid: "Well, I am trying to be more conversational. It just doesn't always come out right."

Kathy: "Just keep trying, you'll improve."

Hotch: "We really need to discuss the case now. Morgan and Reid will go to William Hotchners house and check out what he knows and if the children are his. Prentiss and JJ can go to the hospital and check on the boy. Rossi and I will go talk to the sheriff and see what he knows about the Hotchners and we'll meet you there with him. Let's go people." The team rises to go to what they have been assigned. Kathy begins to clear the table and walks to the kitchen. Aaron follows her with dishes.

Hotch: "What do you plan to do today?"

Kathy: "Oh, I've got things to do. You go do your job and be the hero."

Hotch: "You're the only one who thinks I'm a hero." She smiles at that.

Kathy: "Later, alligator."

Hotch: "While crocodile." As he leaves the house and sees no vehicles for him and David to use to go see the sheriff, Aaron swears at himself. He forgot that they had only rented two SUVs and Morgan took one while Prentiss took the other leaving David and he stranded. He goes back into the house and sees David.

Rossi: "Did you forget about something when you were giving assignments?"

Hotch: "Yeah, I guess I'm not thinking as clearly as I should b." Kathy comes in the room and smiles at the two men.

Kathy: "Well, if you gentlemen will finish the breakfast dishes, I will see about getting you a vehicle."

Rossi: "You came home with us in the SUV last night; I assume that your vehicle is back at the hospital."

Kathy: "I drive a scooter around town. But I have connections." She is smiling slyly as she says this. Aaron goes into the kitchen.

Hotch: "Let's do the dishes David. Kathy will work her magic." David heads into the kitchen. The men take off their jackets and tackle the dishes. Kathy takes a picture. She heads to the den and opens her safe where there is a key chain with a two car keys. Kathy hates to drive and usually just goes around on her Vespa scooter, even in the winter time, but she does own a car which is kept in pristine condition and driven a few times a year, a 1964 Lincoln Continental, owned by her parents. The car was in the garage at the back of the house. She goes back to the kitchen and watched the men washing the dishes. They were almost done.

Kathy: "David, you may have the keys." She held them out.

Rossi: "Keys for what?"

Kathy: "Aaron, do you remember the car my father used to drive?"

Hotch: "Not really, some expensive luxury car from the sixties."

Kathy: "A 1964 Lincoln Continental in the garage, pristine condition, driven a few times each year to keep it up and very well maintained. You may drive it David. I feel like being perverse and not allow Aaron to drive my car." Aaron walks over to her with soapy hands, touches her face with them and kisses her.

Hotch: "Why can't I drive your car?"

Kathy: "I told you. I just want to make you suffer in the passenger seat with someone else in control. Sometimes you need someone else to drive you around."

Hotch: "Didn't I get enough of that earlier in life?"

Rossi: "You ready to go Hotch?"

Hotch: "Yeah."

Kathy: "Lunch will be ready at 12:30, try not to be late. Aaron, keep yourself clean and dry."

Rossi: "Yes, mom. I'll check him once in a while." David and Kathy start laughing, while Aaron puts on his stern face.

Outside at the car

Hotch: "Give me the keys Rossi."

Rossi: "Not a chance, I don't want to get on Kathy's bad side. She's scarier than you are. Go get in the passenger seat." David gets in the car and starts the engine, which purrs beautifully. Aaron walks around and gets in on the passenger side.

Rossi: "Instead of going directly to the sheriff's office, how about we just drive around a while. You can show me some of the sights you remember."

Hotch: "No, I want this case done and over with."

Rossi: "you're the boss."

Hotch: "It's nice to know you remember that." Sitting a little petulantly in the passenger seat, he prefers to be the one driving.


	8. Chapter 8

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look forward to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

**A Case of the Truth**

In the town next door

Morgan drove into the driveway of a ranch house just outside the town. The yard had several toys of children around the lawn which looked like it had been mowed just recently. The house looked to be in good condition, well maintained and clean. As Morgan and Reid walked to the door, they continued to look around and see the nice and comfortable looking neighborhood but also noticed several drapes open and faces looking out of them. The faces do not look happy to see them. Morgan knocked on the door. The door opened and a man in his thirties opens the door.

William Hotchner: "FBI, BAU unit, I assume."

Morgan: "Yes, I'm special agent Morgan, this is Dr. Reid. Are you William Hotchner?"

William: "Yes, I am come in gentlemen." The agents enter a house that would have been spotlessly clean except for the many toys spread around. William leads them to the living room where the men proceed to sit.

Morgan: "Sir, we are here to discuss your son who is in the hospital. He was found in a field outside of town, dehydrated, with bruises and contusions all over him. Do you have any idea how he might have gotten into that situation?'

William: "Do you work with Aaron Hotchner?"

Morgan: "I don't see how that is relevant to you? Do you have a son by the name of Wayne Colby?"

William: "Yes and I know where he is and is perfectly fine. Do you work with Aaron Hotchner? I will not answer any questions until you tell me whether you work with him and if he is here?"

Reid: "I don't why it matters to you whether Aaron is here. Is there a reason you can tell us why it is important for you to know that?"

William: "Because he is the reason why I agreed to the do this thing that is being done. If Aaron is not here then Kathy is going to be very upset and I don't need her upset.

Morgan: "What does Kathy have to do with any of this?"

William: "She's the one who created the plan and paid everyone to participate in it."

Morgan: "I think that had better tell us what this plan is."

William: "Kathy wanted to see Aaron again, before it got too late for her. But every time she asked him to come to visit, he said no that he wasn't able to. She came up with a plan that if we created a case of dead and/or hurt children, he might come with his team; thinking that there might be a serial killer in town. You have to realize that Kathy Moore owns the biggest business and hires most of the people in the area to work there. She controls the town because of this. The townspeople don't really mind doing what she wants right now since she gives so much to the people of this town and has never asked for anything in return until now. The scheme was to say that there has been two children killed and a third found almost. Kathy asked me to use my children and name to do this. I work for her at the plant, along with approximately 3000 other people. Everyone involved is getting a great bonus for being part of the case. But it is a fraudulent case. The children are fine; the supposed dead children are in the backyard playing, Wayne is fine at the hospital, enjoying being taken care of."

Reid: "You do know that what you have done is illegal and that we could prosecute you for fraud and waste of government resources and the FBI."

William: "Yes, I know. But this town would do anything for Kathy, especially now that she is hurting. She's tried to hide it from the town but we see the partially jerking movements and her inability to do things, but she won't accept help or pity or sympathy."

Reid: "What do mean?"

William: "Kathy has inherited her father's condition, she will probably die from it like he did at an early age and the last years she won't know who she is or anything. It's a brain disorder. She wanted to see her childhood friend again before she doesn't know who he is. That's why you are here; there is no killer or children being hurt. Not here, anyway. Come with me." He takes them out to the backyard where the children were playing.

William: "I am willing to accept responsibility in this fraud if you want to arrest me."

Morgan: "Keep yourself in town, we may be back to get you. Right now, we need to discuss this as a team."

William: "Is Aaron here?"

Morgan: "Yes, but why does it matter to you?"

William: "We do have the same father."

Reid: "Might I ask what the condition is?"

William: "Huntington's Disease."

Reid: "Thank you. Good bye Mr. Hotchner." They head back to town and the sheriff's office.

At the hospital

Prentiss: "Hello Wayne, how are feeling today?"

Wayne: "Hello Emily, I feel great today. Can I go home?"

Prentiss: "Well, that's up to Dr. Hendrickson. I'll talk to him about it. This is Agent Jennifer Jereau; she works with me at the BAU."

JJ: "Hello Wayne.

Wayne: "Hi, you're pretty too. Do you also work with Uncle Aaron?"

JJ: "Uncle Aaron?"

Wayne: "I was told that we were playing this game in order to get him to come to town. I saw him yesterday. But, only for a minute, since I was told to show that I was afraid of him."

Prentiss: "Are you saying that you weren't afraid of him."

Wayne: "No, I wasn't afraid of him. My dad says that he is a really good guy. They have a display at the library with all sorts of papers in it and a TV that shows him talking all the time."

Prentiss: "JJ, I think we need to talk to the Doctor now. We might see you later Wayne, you just stay here."

Wayne: "Okay."

The agents went in search of Dr. Hendrickson and find him on the second floor doing rounds.

Prentiss: "Dr. Hendrickson."

Doctor: "Oh, hello Agent Prentiss, did you come to check on Wayne?" He looked at JJ.

Prentiss: "This is agent Jereau. Yes, I did come to check on Wayne. He asks if he could go home to his father."

JJ: "He also said that you were all playing a game in order to get Agent Hotchner to town." The doctor looks guilty looking at the agents.

Doctor: "Yes, that is true, a 'game' I guess you could call it in order to perpetuate a fraud against your agency and its chief."

JJ: "You do know that you can be arrested and lose a lot for doing this."

Doctor: "But, the people who are participating felt it was worth the risk to our freedom to help out one of the best people we know."

Prentiss: "That would be Dr. Kathy Moore?"

Doctor: "Yes, if you want to know more about this, talk to her." The Doctor turns back to his patients.

The agents leave and go to the police station where they know that Hotch and Rossi would be.

The Sheriff's Office

Hotch and Rossi enter the office of Sheriff Tyler. The sheriff gets and meets them, but has difficulty looking at them in the eyes.

Hotch: "Hello sheriff, we believe we know who the unsub is, a man by the name of William Hotchner."

Mike: "Yes, I know."

Rossi: "You know."

Mike: "I'm sorry agents Hotchner and Rossi, but you've been duped. There are no serial killers or rapists or child abusers here. The case was created in order to get you here, particularly you Aaron. Kathy wanted to see you again and came up with this idea that if we created a case of children being hurt you would come." Aaron began to become very angry, you could see the anger and the stern visage way seething throughout his body. The more the sheriff said the hotter he got.

Hotch: "Rossi, give me the keys."

Rossi: "Hotch, at least hear her side of the story and why she did this before you say something you would regret." He hands Aaron the keys to the car. "I'll wait for the rest of the team and we'll meet you back at the house. Sheriff, tell me more about why Kathy would do this and the town would agree to it."

Hotch has stopped listening to Rossi and leaves the office with bloodlust in his eyes. Obviously, he doesn't know Kathy anymore and the fact that she would create a subterfuge like this to get him to come back to this town. A town that he hates and he would never come to voluntarily. He didn't want to remember this place and thinks that if Kathy really wanted to see him; she could have come to D.C. She didn't have to lie to him and have him come here. His anger was so hard that it was almost couldn't see the road ahead of him as he got to her house.

He enters the door and yells out.

Hotch: "Kathy!!!!" There was no answer; she is not in the house anywhere as he goes from room to room calling out for her. Where could she be? When he gets to her room and enters it, he looks around and isn't sure what he sees. The full size bed is directly next to door, with the window across from the bed. If you sat on the bed with your back to the headboard, you could actually see into the room in the house next door. Next to the window is a rocking chair situated where you could see the room in the house next door. There is dresser next to the window with pictures of one person, him. At all ages of his life, including those he had sent during the time they hadn't seen each other. On the wall to the left of window was a portrait of Aaron with Kathy, the only picture that was taken of them together with one of the bookshelves that she had all over the house; books that seemed to be all dusty now as if they hadn't been touched or read in years. On the opposite wall were a closet and a large closed cabinet. He goes to the cabinet and opens it; there are medicines and medical paraphernalia throughout. He picks up a bottle and reads the label of Tetrabenazine, a drug for helping control chorea which is the involuntary movement that can occur throughout the body. Other drugs that he sees include antipsychotics and antidepressants. What they're for he's not sure. He opens the phone to call Garcia.

Garcia: "Good Morning oh Capitan."

Hotch: "Garcia, I need to check out what this is T E T R A B E N A Z I N E, what does it do?"

Garcia: "Well, according to the Wikipedia , it is a drug for the symptomatical treatment of hyperkinetic movement disorder and has been approved to treat chorea associated with Huntington's disease. Chorea is the involuntary movement of body parts associated with some neurological diseases. Why do you ask?"

Hotch: "Thanks Garcia." He hangs up. 'Huntington's Disease' he thinks, Oh God, not you Kathy. I remember you talking about your father and how he suffered from the disease. Why didn't you tell me?

He leaves the room, still angry for her lying to him and now very uncertain about whether she is trustworthy. He sadly walks downstairs not sure where else to look for her. He goes outside and looks at the house next door. Is she there? It goes through his head that he has no problem with facing down the most horrible of serial killers and rapists, but is terrified of going into the house he grew up in.


	9. Chapter 9

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Mother

Kathy was puttering around the house as Mrs. Hotchner talked. After fixing her breakfast and preparing some meals for later, Kathy began a load of laundry. She began to jerk her hands and her head would move sporadically. She made a thought, did she take her medicine, she couldn't remember. To check and make sure that she did, she left the house by way of the back door. As she was going in the back door, Aaron was leaving by way of the front door and heading next door.

He reaches the door and opens it up, his irritation and anger at Kathy has overcome his fear of his mother. He walks in and is slightly overwhelmed by the smells and sights of the hallway. The memories were intense. As he walked down the hallway to the living room, he began to feel trepidation that maybe this was a mistake and he should just turn around and leave, but the agent inside of him kept him moving forward and was attempting to squash that terrified child inside. He knew that there was nothing to be afraid logically, but sometimes logic can't overcome feelings. He enters the living room and looks around at a room he hasn't seen in fifteen years, but still looks the same. The light blue walls, well-worn furniture and the woman sitting in the double rocker were all enough to cause this tough strong agent to want to turn and run.

Mother: "Come in and sit down, I know it is not Kathy who are you?" Aaron looks at here in wonder that she doesn't recognize him.

Hotch: "Hello mother." She lifts her head and looks toward him with milky white eyes; she has glaucoma and is unable to see him clearly.

Mother: "I recognize that voice, its sounds like my baby Aaron."

Hotch: "I'm not a baby mother and I would appreciate not being called one."

Mother: "You will always be my baby, no matter what your chronological age is. How are you doing and why are you here?

Hotch: "I'm doing fine and Kathy brought me here to this town. Where is she?"

Mother: "She went to the back to do a load of laundry. Why would she bring you here?"

Hotch: "She seems to think that I should see you before you die." She laughs at this.

Mother: "I don't think that's the reason, she knows that you don't care about anything like that. Has she told you about her problems or are you the selfish little boy you always were, putting your wants and needs before anyone else?"

Hotch: "What are talking about, I never did that, you're the one who did all that to me."

Mother: "All I did was want to protect you and make sure that you always safe, I didn't want to lose you like I did Kevin. Do you what it is like to lose a child? It is devastating and all you want to do is protect and take care of the one you have left. I know I overprotected you but I couldn't lose you and so I kept you close to me and dependent. That was why Kevin died, I gave him too much independence and he got away from that day. I wasn't going to allow that to happen to you. When we moved here I vowed you would never be given the chance to disappear and get lost, it wasn't going to happen again." Aaron listened to the ramblings of this woman, he knew that his parents had a child before who had died, but he didn't know how.

Hotch: "How did he die?"

Mother: "He was seven and I allowed him to walk to the store alone, he never came home. A person, still unknown who, took him, violated him and threw him in a dumpster behind the store. Who would do something like that to a child? When I became pregnant with you, I vowed that I would never let you grow up and have that happen to you. That's why I did what I did; I know it is not a good reason for making your childhood such a nightmare. I am sorry Aaron, that's all I can say about it."

Hotch: "What makes you think I care about how sorry you are? When did you get a conscience?"

Mother: "Again that would be Kathy, she is amazing in trying to get people to understand what they do and feel sorry for the harm they do to others. She works in the town to keep the children, the weak and the elderly safe and secure in their homes. That's why the town lied to the FBI, for her. If you had come when she asked, the subterfuge would not have been needed. We wouldn't have had to waste the resources of the FBI.

Hotch: "I have a job and responsibilities that prevent me from just picking up and going somewhere."

Mother: "Yeah, three years of that, no time to visit an old friend who needed you. When Kathy was diagnosed with the same disease that took her father, she needed you. Just to have a strong shoulder to cry on, even though the town loves her, her only true friend was you. You were the only person she needed and you never came. You just showed yourself to be spoiled brat who doesn't care about the people that loved you and in many ways made you who you are. It wasn't me, it was her and you just blew her off. For three years she has been preparing to leave this town, she could have used at least some verbal support during the bad times. The worst times are to come and I have little faith that you will be there for her."

Hotch: "You don't know who I am or what I do."

Mother: "You're a hero." Aaron looks surprised at remark. "You save people who have been kidnapped, you find the people who hurt others or kill them. I know who you are Aaron, I'm not that insulated from the world. I am very proud of the man that you became and you became that because of her not because of me. You need to be here for her now. You needed her to help and care for you years ago, now she's the one needs care." She begins to cough and struggles to breathe. Aaron struggles within, the hero fighting the scared child, but being Aaron, the hero wins and he goes forward to help the woman. As he is kneeling beside her trying to help her breathe, she takes a really long look at him through her milky eyes. She smiles and gasps her final breathe. He takes her from the chair and tries to revive her. At this point is when Kathy walks into the living room having returned from the house next door.

Kathy: "Aaron, what did you do?" She is looking at him leaning over his mother, but it doesn't look like he is helping, more like he is not, that is trying to harm her. Aaron looks at Kathy and instead of trying to explain what he is doing; he gets up and leaves the house.

Kathy: "Aaron!!?" She gets out her phone and calls 911.

At the sheriff's office

All of the team has arrived and are talking in the conference room, surprised that Aaron just left without getting all the facts about the case scam. It is certainly not what their fearless leader usually does. He doesn't allow his emotions to control what he does. But he has been different since he came to this town. Morgan and Reid let them know that the children are okay and what William told them about Kathy and the condition that she has. Reid had read about it and were able to tell them what Huntington's Disease was. The fact that a person can live up to fifteen after the onset of the disease and if you get the disease it will most likely become onset in their late thirties to forties. There is no cure and little treatment for the progression of the faculties of the person. The team begins to understand why Kathy did this; it still does excuse the fact that she defrauded the government and wasted two days of their time. As they are talking with the sheriff, a deputy comes in with the news.

Deputy: "Excuse me, but there seems to be problem at the Hotchner house. Someone just called 911 and said that Aaron Hotchner might have just killed his mother." At that news the entire room emptied and rushed to their SUVs and cars to head to the Hotchner house.

When the vehicles arrive at the house, an ambulance was there already and the EMTs were taking out the body of Mrs. Hotchner. The people went into the house, first in was Rossi and he sees Kathy across the room. He looks around the room and noticed where the body would have been. He walks to Kathy.

Rossi: "Kathy, what happened here?"

Kathy: "I was next door and came back over and when I entered the room, Aaron was hunched over her body, she was on the floor. I had left her in her chair. I asked what happened and he just went out the door. I called 911, the EMT's came and are taking her body to the hospital, she is dead. Aaron wouldn't really have hurt, would he?" She looks at David with worried eyes.

Rossi: "No, I don't think so, even though he may have reason to, he's not that kind of man."

Kathy: "We might be able to find out."

Morgan: "How?"

Kathy: "The cameras. There are four of them, two in the bedroom, one in the dining room and one in here. They are all connected to the computer system, where the videos are stored. I had put it in about ten years ago for her. Although, she didn't need them all, she had the cameras for forty years in these places. Originally they were the film kind then VHS and now computer. The film and VHS's were converted years ago at her request."

Rossi: "Are you saying that she has video of what she used to do?" She looks at him and nods yes.

Prentiss: "Can we see these videos?"

Kathy: "Only today's the computer is in there." She nods to the den area. Reid and Morgan go in there, Morgan is already on the phone to Garcia, so that she can get in and get the computer remote controlled in order to access the entire hard drive.

A few minutes later, Garcia calls back and says that she found today's video and it showed Aaron and his mother talking and then she falling back in her chair. It shows him attempting to revive her. A sigh of relief came from everyone in the room as they see that Aaron did not kill his mother. But where was he know, Kathy's car was still out the front, which means that wherever he is, he walked there.

JJ: "Kathy, where would Aaron have gone?"

Kathy: "Probably to his safe place, the tree house. The tree house is not in a tree, but it's a building that was built by the kids of this town for Aaron and others who needed to get away and escape from their parents or other adults. Adults were not allowed in the tree house. They make an exception for me, but then I make sure that's it is well provisioned, food, lights, blankets, clothes and such. The children still use it as a place to have fun and escape and do things without needing to get into trouble. Most towns have problems because they don't provide things for all the kids to do, not just sports and stuff. Remember not everybody likes to do those things. Some kids need a place to escape from their alcoholic or drug addicted parents. Yeah, Aaron is at the tree house, I'm sure of it."

**From the National Institute of Neurological Institute and Strokes**

**What is Huntington's Disease?**

Huntington's disease (HD) results from genetically programmed degeneration of brain cells, called neurons, in certain areas of the brain. This degeneration causes uncontrolled movements, loss of intellectual faculties, and emotional disturbance. HD is a familial disease, passed from parent to child through a mutation in the normal gene. Each child of an HD parent has a 50-50 chance of inheriting the HD gene. If a child does not inherit the HD gene, he or she will not develop the disease and cannot pass it to subsequent generations. A person who inherits the HD gene will sooner or later develop the disease. Whether one child inherits the gene has no bearing on whether others will or will not inherit the gene. Some early symptoms of HD are mood swings, depression, irritability or trouble driving, learning new things, remembering a fact, or making a decision. As the disease progresses, concentration on intellectual tasks becomes increasingly difficult and the patient may have difficulty feeding himself or herself and swallowing. The rate of disease progression and the age of onset vary from person to person. A genetic test, coupled with a complete medical history and neurological and laboratory tests, helps physicians diagnose HD. Presymptomic testing is available for individuals who are at risk for carrying the HD gene. In 1 to 3 percent of individuals with HD, no family history of HD can be found.

**Is there any treatment?**

Physicians prescribe a number of medications to help control emotional and movement problems associated with HD. In August 2008 the U.S. Food and Drug Administration approved tetrabenazine to treat Huntington's chorea (the involuntary writhing movements), making it the first drug approved for use in the United States to treat the disease**.** Most drugs used to treat the symptoms of HD have side effects such as fatigue, restlessness, or hyperexcitability. It is extremely important for people with HD to maintain physical fitness as much as possible, as individuals who exercise and keep active tend to do better than those who do not.

**What is the prognosis?**

At this time, there is no way to stop or reverse the course of HD. Now that the HD gene has been located, investigators are continuing to study the HD gene with an eye toward understanding how it causes disease in the human body.


	10. Chapter 10

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

The Tree House

He stood there looking up at the familiar structure, memories of changing clothes, kissing girls, playing games and comfort assailed his senses. He begins to climb the stair up and enters the trapdoor. There are a few children there and see him coming up. They yelled at him to get out, that he wasn't allowed in the tree house. He ignores them and goes to a corner where he curls up and sits without really seeing what is around him, having gone back to a harder more painful time. But, he thought about what his mother said, was he selfish? Was he spoiled? He didn't know the answers to these questions. Right now, he didn't feel he knew the answers to anything.

One of the children leaves the tree house and goes running down the street to Kathy's house. He knew that she would get the adult out of the tree house.

Child: "Dr. Moore, Dr. Moore there's a strange adult man in the tree house. He wouldn't leave when we told him that adults were not allowed in the tree house."

Kathy: "Really, did he have dark hair and was he fairly tall?"

Child: "Yes, he did."

Kathy: "Then he is allowed in the tree house."

Child: "But he's not a child."

Kathy: "Well, that's true, but do remember the name of the tree house?"

Child: "It's Aaron's tree house."

Kathy: "Yes, it is Aaron's tree house and that man is Aaron. The house was built for him a long time ago and still belongs to him. You get to use because he likes to share."

Child: "So he's allowed in the tree house."

Kathy: "Yes, spread the word that he is allowed, but no other adults are."

Child: "Except you, oh the water cooler is almost empty."

Kathy: "I'll see about getting it filled." The child runs off to tell others about Aaron being in the tree house. "Would you people like to see the tree house?"

Rossi: "Lead the way."

The group walk toward the center of town in which there is a central park, in the northwest of that park is a large structure that looks like a man-made tree with a house in the branches. They stop at the bottom of the tree. There appears that someone has brought a rocking chair out from a storage area in the trunk of the tree.

Kathy: "I'm sorry but unless you are under eighteen you are not going into the tree, please wait for me down here." She begins to climb the steps into the tree. As she enters the house she looks around and sees a few children. She sees Aaron in the corner huddled into a ball.

Kathy: "Hello, children, I'm going to need some privacy in here today, could you please wait outside?" The children get up and leave. "Thank you." She stands there looking at Aaron. After a while, he looks up and sees her.

Hotch: "It seems smaller than I remember; it used to feel so big and spacious."

Kathy: "You are bigger than you were then."

Hotch: "I didn't kill my mother."

Kathy: "Of course you didn't, I didn't mean to imply that you did."

Hotch: "She called me spoiled, selfish, yet she also called me, a hero. My team sees me as a drill sergeant, a bully sometimes even, but I'm the boss and sometimes being the boss means putting aside emotions and seeing things as they really are. In the work that I do, I can't let emotions dictate what actions I take. I always have to focus on the task and getting the job done without losing anybody if possible. Does that make me a hero, selfish, what does it make me? Am I spoiled Kathy? This building was built for me but never did really show my appreciation to you or this town for helping me all those years ago. For the past few years, I would receive a letter from you and I started not wanting to get them because you kept asking me to visit. Why didn't you tell me why?"

Kathy: "I didn't want you to come for only that reason. I wanted you to come because you cared."

Hotch: "You thought I didn't care? Well, I guess you could have felt that I haven't really shown that to you recently, have I? But I'll make it up to you." He stands and goes to her. "I do care."

Kathy: "It doesn't matter anymore if you do or not. You will be leaving soon and I will be nowhere."

Hotch: "What do you mean by that? You'll be here where you belong."

Kathy: "No, it is getting more and more difficult to think and do things for myself, even all the talking that I have doing the past few days have been a trial and difficult. It will get worse and there's no hope for improvement and I don't want to live like this. I don't plan to."

Hotch: "What do you mean by that, Kathy? You are a vital important person to a lot of people, this town loves you. If they didn't they would not have done the scam for you to get me out here."

Kathy: "No, I won't be here; I am not going to let the people of this town see me disintegrate. I am too proud and arrogant for that to happen. I will get my affairs in order and quietly leave. I have no intention of telling anyone where I am going, not even you. That's why I wanted to see you, to say goodbye and tell you that I love you. That you are the best that this town has ever had, you are not spoiled or selfish. You are my Galahad, pure, sweet and a hero. Don't you ever forget that. "

She kisses him and turns to leave the tree house. He reaches out to her before she gets to the door and just holds her in his arms as tightly as he can. This woman who taught him knowledge, compassion, love and hope for the future now needs him to do the same for her, he feels inadequate. He has sat beside women and held their hands while they died before his very eyes, but he doesn't want to do that with this woman. Can he change her destiny? He knows only a little about the disease she has, Reid would know more, he'll have to ask him.

She just lets him hold her, knowing it will only be for a little while. She knows the truth and that there is no hope, no changes in destiny. She will slowly lose her mind and capabilities and disintegrate like her father did. She only hopes that she did not give the disease to her son. She did not want to move out of Aaron's arms, a place that she has wanted to be in for years. The feeling is so much greater than she fantasized about. To get it now while she can still experience the joy of it makes her feel exhilarated and for the first time in years, safe and secure, as well as loved.

Kathy: "Aaron, would you do something with me?"

Hotch: "Anything I can."

Kathy: "Would you make love to me?"

He turns her around and looks at her intently. He kisses her hard and begins to place his hands under her blouse. She moans and wants more. She places her hand under his jacket and proceeds to pull it off and then removes his tie. She unbuttons his shirt while he proceeds to remove her bra and then her blouse. All this time he has not let his mouth off of hers and is slowly and hard kissing while they explore each others' mouth. Their hands are wandering over the upper torso of the other and then began to wander south, she reached his belt and proceeded to undo it and pulled it out of its loops, before unzipping his pants, placing her hands on the waistband; she pulled them down from his hips. He assisted by pulling them all the way off. She then placed her hand into his boxers and grabbed his manhood gently while she began to pull on it and make it become even harder than it was. He placed his hands in the waistband of her skirt and pulled it down and pulled at her panties to remove them. She took her hands off of him and proceeded to finish undressing after which she returned her hands to his manhood and he began to move lips down her neck and shoulders until he reached the nipple of her right breast where he began to tease and suck on that delectable little tidbit. She groaned and continued to knead and pull on his manhood while he did the same with her nipple.

After several minutes they began to want more, she moved to suck on his manhood while he just stood there and moaned his ecstasy. He wanted more though, gently pushed her back and placed her on the floor of the tree house. He placed his head between and tasted the sweet juice from her while he stretched and made sure she moistened. She was very tight and he loved to flick his tongue in and out of that sweet sheath. She wanted more of him and pushed to come up to meet her mouth again, he prepared to enter her and once he did, she scratched at his back and gave a moan of comfort as they kissed and he began to move within her. It was as if they belonged to one another, he fit her perfectly. As they moved in perfect harmony they felt hot and cold at the same time, nothing would be able to come in. When he finally ejaculated, she screamed in ecstasy, this was greater than she had even imagined. The man she wanted more than anything in the world was giving her the greatest gift of all, a part of himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters

Death is Never Easy

As they lay next to one another spent and tired, they began to hear voices. It took a while for them to realize that it is the members of the team yelling from outside the tree house, it seems they heard screams and became concerned. They look at each other in their disheveled state and laughed.

Kathy: "You tell them what's happening; I am going to get a drink." She walks to the small refrigerator in the corner while he looks around for something to put on, Finding his shirt he puts it on and goes to closed window. Opening the window, he yells down.

Hotch: "We're fine, there is no problem. We will be down shortly."

Kathy: "You want a bottle, Aaron?" He turns and looks at her strangely. She waves a bottle of water at him. "A bottle?" He laughs and nods yes. "Of course we could put a nipple on it if you like." She says teasingly.

Hotch: "You know, I think you could use a spanking," with a smile.

Kathy: "You think so and whose gonna give it to me."

Hotch: "I think I should for lying to get me here."

Kathy: "I don't think so." She turns her back on him and begins to find her clothes. He walks up behind and swats her.

Kathy: "Hey, I don't like it when people sneak up behind me."

Hotch: "I'm not people." He kisses and begins to once again rub her on the shoulders while she begins to rub his manhood again.

Kathy: "I don't think we should be doing this again. There are people waiting downstairs." He groans.

Hotch: "You're right. Let us find those clothes." He kisses her passionately. "Did you know that it looks like there are a lot of people down there?"

Kathy: "The children might have spread the word that Aaron of the tree house is here."

Hotch: "That shouldn't make a difference."

Kathy: "It doesn't in your mind, but only in yours."

They dress and she hands him the bottle of water. He does not notice that she puts a few pieces of white powder in her own water. She straightens his tie and makes sure he looks like that formidable FBI agent he is. They both go down the stairs to the ground. They look at the people around them, the BAU agents, townspeople and children.

Hotch: "Is there something that you wanted to know?"

Rossi: "What is happening to you Hotch? Since we came to this town, you do not seem the person that we are familiar with."

Hotch: "I know and I am sorry if I have worried you." He is speaking to his team. "This is my hometown and I don't exactly have the best memories of the place, I never wanted to come back. Reid, tell me about Huntington's disease.

Reid: "It is a hereditary disease that affects the neurons and destroys brain cells. The person who gets it begins with spastic movements, intellectual loss, and emotional disturbances. They begin to lose their minds and hurt the people they love. A person has a 50% of getting it if their parents have it and of giving it their offspring. There is no cure for it and only limited ability to control, eventually they must be institutionalized and cared for. They can live up to fifteen years from the onset of symptoms, but it continually and progressively worsens daily and yearly. Many times death is caused not by the disease itself but by complications to other things, such as pneumonia or choking."

Hotch: "There's no hope for recovery."

Reid: "None. They can only help the symptoms of the spastic movements, antipsychotics medicine for the hallucinations and delusions. There is no other help for it. The deterioration is ongoing and complete."

Hotch: "Thanks Reid, I'd like everyone to go back to the house and get their stuff, you will be heading back to Quantico this afternoon. The case has been solved, thankfully to a good conclusion."

Rossi: "You said we will be, aren't you heading back with us."

Hotch: "No, my mother died, I should see about that. I can take time for that."

Rossi: "You hated your mother."

Hotch: "Yes, but I can do the right thing and bury her with dignity. Despite my feelings, everyone deserves to be buried with dignity." As Kathy hears this, she knows that the man she always known is still there, even for the woman who wronged him so many years ago. She couldn't be more proud of that man. "Besides, (looking around at the townspeople) I think there are people who want to see me. Maybe I can give them a little time." Kathy smile is even greater.

Kathy: "There's not much you need to do. Your mother has prepared and planned for it. She wanted to be cremated and her ashes placed with her husband. Their stone has room for her on it; it is just waiting for her death date."

One of the townspeople: "We would love to hear some of your stories of your job and just what you've been doing to get all those write ups in the news."

Hotch: "What do mean?"

Townsperson 2: "The stuff that's on the display in the library."

Hotch: "You have a display of me?"

3: "We sure do, we are very proud of our agent." Hotch looks at Kathy and sees the glowing pride in her eyes and countenance and once again feels like a heel for ignoring her requests to come home. Maybe, his mother was right. He is a spoiled and selfish man.

Prentiss: "Do you think we have time to see that display before we head back to Quantico?"

1: "It's at the library. Come along and I'll show you." The people begin to move towards the library which is just a few blocks down the street. The agents get swept up with the people. Their curiosity was piqued as what this display would show of their fearless leader.

The Library

As the group of people enters the library, the go past the front desk and security, taking a turn to the left, a large windowed display comes into view. In that display is newspaper articles, online articles, a screen which continually shows you tube videos of one man, Aaron Hotchner. The articles and pictures surrounding them all discuss him and his work with the FBI, as a prosecutor, a photocopy of his diplomas, his work with Ambassador Prentiss and anything that has to do with Aaron Hotchner. The display is amazingly accurate and stunningly lovely in its portrayal of what this town considers a remarkable man. As Aaron looks at this display of his life's work, he is humbled by this apparent affection. He doesn't believe that he deserves this type of display and says so.

Brian: "I can't believe that this is the tiny pipsqueak that stood up to me and my friends to protect others." Aaron turns around.

Hotch: "Brian! Did you do this?"

Brian: "No, I helped but this is mostly Kathy."

Hotch: "Of course, it would be her, but I don't deserve this. I work with a team and they are equally as impressive."

Brian: "That may be true, but we don't know them and they are not from this town."

Hotch: "What do you do now?"

Brian: "I followed in your footsteps and became an attorney."

Hotch: "Prosecuting?"

Brian: "No, I do paper law. I write wills, patents, trusts and such. I am your mother's attorney, as well as Kathy's and most of the people in town. So you will probably see me a lot in the next few days while we take care of the legal niceties of death." As Kathy watches this interaction between the men, she takes another swig of water. Aaron notices her drinking and goes to take the bottle of water from her, there is very little left.

Hotch: "What did you put in here earlier?"

Kathy: "Did you see me put something in there?"

Hotch: "Yes, what was it?"

Kathy: "The disease that I have is going to kill me slowly and cause me to lose who I am. I'm not going to let that happen. I have always ruled my own life and made those choices that were best for me. You are not the spoiled or selfish person here. I am. I choose to take my life when I want to do so, before I lose that choice."

Hotch: "You poisoned yourself."

Kathy: "Yes. I saw my father lose himself and become outraged and violent to the people he loved. I don't plan on doing that. I have taken an overdose of my medications. I hope it will kill me quickly; I have no intention of going to the hospital or anything else. Just be with me when I die."

Hotch: "I'm not going anywhere." Brian goes and brings the rocking chair from the children's section for Kathy to sit down in. Another townsperson brings a chair for Aaron to sit next to her while he holds her hand. The team and people surround these two people and look on, unsure how to help or give comfort to them.

She talks to him quietly and with certainty of what she is saying. This is a woman who knows all about this man and his team members. She is wealthy enough to be able to pay for all the knowledge that she can get and has done so. She talks about the members of his team as if she knew them intimately and can read their very souls.

Kathy: "You need to listen to me now and take heed of what I say. You have wonderful group of people working for you, but they need your strength to lead and guide. Do not fail them. Young JJ and she is young, maybe one she could be your replacement before that happens she needs to make a choice of family and how she wants to create that. Henry will need a sibling soon, who she wants to make it with is causing her to question her own feelings. Tell her that she needs to follow them; they will lead her more so than her logic and reason will. Sweet Spencer, a great mind and it will continue to expand and he will continue to mature, he needs to learn how to look beyond the written word that he clings to and see the other world of imagination and creation. He should look to create his own works of words and how they fit into his life. I didn't get to Penelope, but she a fascinating woman with a great deal of love to give, yet she needs to receive an unconditional love and respect. Derek is your maverick. His strength lies not in bulging muscles, but his gentle heart. He makes people feel good, but he needs a companion. His trust is low but is heart will open in time. And dear Emily, a woman of strength and yet she is very vulnerable, she believes that you don't trust women, yet you are the greatest defender of them. Of their abilities and their cruelties, you know women of both; it is not that you do not trust women; you just need to know them. Emily needs to know that she if fully loved and it does not matter if the church does not have faith in her, her father in Heaven does. She needs you to put her before all other women, she hasn't met. Introduce her to Brian; I think that they'd be good for each other. Jason needs to find the angel of the wood; he is searching for the true innocence of people. He will find it in her. She has given all of her life to restoring men and renewing their faith in people. She would be good for him and would heal his tormented soul. David is a mystery to me and I've never been able to pin him down or to know who he really is. He writes his books and yet puts so little of himself in them. Keep him under control and tell him to introduce you to his special sister. She is a soul who needs a hero. She does not trust men, in fact she despises them, and your gentleness can heal her. Don't forget to find a companion and a friend to care for you and who will put you first in their lives darling. You deserve it."

Hotch: "Your insight into people is interesting, but I have no control over what they do."

Kathy: "Just support them as they search and go forward. There is one more person I need to talk about before I die, I don't have much time. Sean is a wonderful young man; you were a very good brother. You need to talk about the deal and why it wasn't necessary. For thirty years I have disliked men, your father did to me. It began when I was nine, when I became pregnant at twelve, the adults did not believe that I could raise a child. My mother could not, so the child was given to your father and his wife to raise. That child needs to be tested for this disease because he has a 50-50 chance of getting this disease and I hope he doesn't have it. Talk to Dr. Hendrickson about, he'll know what to do. Your mother would never have done to Sean what she did to you, he wasn't her biological son. She cared for him, but didn't really love him as a mother should. You gave him that love that he needed to grow on and I hope he appreciates you. I know that he respects you and he knew about the deal. It wasn't something you could keep from him. Trust in him and share with him your story.

Hotch: "I don't think I can do that."

Kathy: "Put aside your big brother pride and embrace him as a friend and you can talk to him about it." She coughs violently and leans back weak.

Kathy: "I love you Aaron."

Hotch: "I love you."

Kathy: "Keep yourself clean and dry, I'll be watching."

Hotch: "I'll do my best." Upon hearing that Kathy closes her eyes and expels her last breath.

Hotch: "NO!" The man bends over her and begins to sob in anguish as his friend dies."


	12. Chapter 12

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters

Funerals and Wills

It has been three days since the death of Kathy and Mrs. Hotchner. Kathy's funeral is set for late that afternoon and there has been a viewing of her body for two days now. Mrs. Hotchners ashes will be buried next to her husband as per her request. Both Aaron and Sean were at the gravesite of their parents as his mother's ashes were placed next to their father. They left the cemetery to go back to Kathy's house; the team had to leave for a few days but would be back that afternoon for the funeral.

Aaron had not known to what extent of Kathy's wealth and investments were, but for two days he had been talking with Brian about them. She owned real estate in six countries, four factories in different countries and had an investments in different more twenty other companies, She had a total estate package of 3.4 billion dollars. It would have to go through escrow and of course there would be taxes and such but even so, she leaves a lot to a few special people in her life. Since she was unmarried and had no legal children, her will would be followed strictly. Aaron found it amazing that she had left the bulk of her estate to him, with Sean and even William getting smaller portions. She had given Aaron 57% of the estate, Sean got 25% of the estate and William got 9% of the estate. The remainder of the estate went to contributions and trust funds for the children. He does not have to return to work at the BAU, but could become the CEO of the companies that he now owns the majority of the assets and liabilities. Jack has been given a generous trust fund and William's children were also given trust funds, with a special trust fund set for the births of any other Hotchner children to these three men. She has placed a large trust fund for the children of the town, which can be used for college scholarships, business creations, or other things for the town. She gave a large donation to the research of Huntingdon's Disease for the hope that a cure can eventually be found. She owned most of the real estate in town, which is why they agreed to the scam to get him there, people will do anything to keep their jobs and homes. Aaron is still unsure how feels about that, but he knows he cannot rail against her or the people of this town. He does know that he needs to prepare himself to bury her.

There were many flights and transports coming into this town from all over the world for the past few days. It is amazing that for a woman who rarely left this town, she has friends and colleagues coming from all around the globe. She ran her empire from here and they now came to her to say goodbye. Aaron has begun to meet many of them and finds it interesting that many of the wealthiest people would be there and interestingly he was now one of them. It takes some getting used to. He would be discussing this with his brothers, yes, he has met William and is getting to know him and likes him enough to call him brother. Sean has known him longer so they do get along fine. Aaron has not yet told him that Kathy was his mother. He is not sure how to approach it, but eventually they will have to talk about it.

The funeral would be a closed casket, with two days of viewing. This is what she wanted. In fact the coffin that will buried in her family plot will not have her body in it, but will have all of the videos, DVDs and movies that Mrs. Hotchner made of Aaron as he grew up. She had filmed everything she did to him from birth until he left her house. Kathy didn't trust just trying to destroy the material, sometimes a single frame is all that is needed to destroy a person, so she wanted all of it buried. Her body would be cremated and given to Aaron to do as he fit; whatever he wants to do with them.

That afternoon, the three Hotchner men stood beside the gravesite with their children around, Hayley allowed Jack to attend although she did not do so. Many of the people who came to the funeral at the church would come to see the burial, although many went to the school cafeteria/auditorium for the funeral reception. More than 600 people showed up to say goodbye to this woman, it was the biggest funeral that ever occurred in this area. You would think that the press would be there, however, Kathy was a silent billionaire, she did not want the press there and so only a few select reporters would be there to later give the feedback of this woman and why so many of the worlds' richest people were there. She was not a celebrity and chose not to be treated that way. Many of these people were quite interested in meeting the Hotchner man who would be in their company. He shook a lot of hands and met many people that day.

After many hours of meeting people and excepting the condolences of them for the loss of his friend, Aaron headed back to house with a tired Jack in his arms. The school was only about 10 blocks and he chose to walk to get fresh air, although his feet and legs were very tired from standing on them most of the day. After a block, a limousine came up beside him and drove along side. Aaron stopped and went to the driver's window, which came sliding down.

Hotch: "Is there something I can do for you?"

Driver: "I've been hired to drive you around sir, but you seem to want to walk so I will drive beside you."

Hotch: "I know that I used you for the funeral procession, but I didn't know you were mine for any longer than that."

Driver: "Until six in the morning." Aaron accepted this and moved to get into the car with Jack still in his arms. The driver got out and opened the door for him and after Aaron and Jack were settled in, he got in and drove to the house. Arriving, he opened the door for the man and son, who walked into the house. Aaron wasn't sure what to do about the house. It was still next to the house he grew up in which he still hated to be near, although according to the will, that house is to be demolished when Aaron was ready for it to be done. He takes Jack to the room that Kathy had given him, got him undressed and put that tired little boy to bed. He looked down and smiled with pride and the love spread from him like a comforting blanket.

He walked to the room that Sean was using and knocked on the door, Sean had not yet come in, so there was no answer. He walks downstairs and goes to the driver to tell him to go back to the reception and bring Sean or any members of the BAU home when they are ready. The driver leaves. Heading back into the house, Aaron looks at the house next door and wonders if he will ever be able to look at it without a feeling of dread and fear. He knows that his mother is dead and that he is a grown man, he shouldn't feel like a child. It is just a house, a place of wood, mortar, plastic and metal. But the memories that of things that happened to him in that house are not, they are fear and comfort at times. He will talk with Sean about the house and when they should go through it, before they have it destroyed.

In the house, he goes and makes himself a cup of coffee. When the team arrived that afternoon, Emily had brought a coffee maker and Spencer brought coffee. He chuckles at the thought that this is probably the first time that coffee had been made in this house since Kathy's mother died. He hears a car outside and several voices coming up the walk, the door opens and he sees several members of the team coming through.

Hotch: "Hi, guys. Just made some coffee, anybody wants some."

Reid: "I could never turn down coffee. Hotch, will we staying in the same beds as before."

Hotch: "Not exactly, there are a few more people than there were then. Some of you will have to share a bed. You and Derek will share the pull out bed on the porch, David will have the chair in the den and Sean is in the room Emily had. Emily and Penelope can share the pull out couch in the living room and JJ and Will can have the bedroom that JJ had. The bed is big enough for Henry to sleep with them. Jack and I are sharing my room."

Prentiss: "You're leaving Kathy's room empty."

Hotch: "I don't want anybody in there yet. I see Sean did not come with you, neither did Derek."

Reid: "They were still smoozing it up with some of the people, although many had left to go to their hotels and sleeping quarters."

Hotch: "I'm heading up to bed myself, it's been a long and extremely busy day." The team says good nights to each other as they head to their respective rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters

Sean

Aaron heads upstairs and checks on Jack before heading to Kathy's room, entering he goes to the window and sits in the rocking chair looking at the house next door. He doesn't know how long he has been sitting there, but a while later Sean enters the room.

Sean: "I knew that I would find you in here when I went to your room and only saw Jack in the bed. Why don't you go to bed?"

Hotch: "Who's the big brother here?"

Sean: "Let's forget about who is the older and who is the younger brother. Right now, you are hurting and I just want to help."

Hotch: "I don't know how you can help, I look at that house and I know we should go into it, but I don't want to."

Sean: "You do need to go in there and see if there is anything that you want to keep and then we can have it destroyed and you will never have to see it again or be reminded of it."

Hotch: "I don't know if I can. How can you do it?"

Sean: "I don't have the same kind of memories that you do. It doesn't scare me."

Hotch: "You think that I am scared of a house. I have seen the worst of humanity, mutilated bodies, talked to human monsters that get great pleasure from hurting or destroying others and you think that I'm scared of that house."

Sean: "You sure are."

Hotch: "Are you profiling me. Sean?"

Sean: "No, I don't need to do that, there is not a soul in town who can't see the fear when you look at that house. Why are sitting here in that chair, looking out the window and staring at it? Do you get comfort from that chair? Is that why you can look at the house without fear? Kathy's dead, Aaron. Sitting in her chair isn't 't going to bring her back or help you grow up enough to go into that house." Sean begins to walk away.

Hotch: "What do mean grow up enough?" Sean turns back to him.

Sean: "I mean for a long time you have been afraid of that house and the woman who lived in it, it kept you away, even from your best friend. When she needed you didn't come and the reason why, is your child like fear of that house. You know I don't think you should go into that house. I'll take everything out decide what to keep and throw out. I can do it; the house doesn't make me a child."

Hotch: "Is that what you think of me right now. That because I don't want to go into that house, I'm a child?"

Sean: "Yeah, right now, in that house you would become as young as Jack is and I don't want to see that. I respect you greatly Aaron but right now I'm not allowing you in that house." He turns to leave and go to bed. Aaron ponders what he says and crosses his arms as he watches his brother walk away. The stern visage of our formidable agent takes shape.

Hotch: "Sean."

Sean: "I'm going to bed Aaron; I'll see you in the morning."

Hotch: "Sean!" Sean turns back at the door.

Sean: "Aaron, I'm not going to talk anymore about that house. If you need help to go to bed, I'll help, but that is the only thing we have to deal with right now. You could use the sleep and should go to bed."

Hotch: "Are you honestly saying that you will prevent me from going into that house?" Sean turns around again.

Sean: "Good night Aaron." Aaron gets out of the chair, walks to Sean and grabs his arm. He pulls him around to look at him.

Hotch: "Answer me."

Sean: "Go to bed Aaron, maybe after a few hours of sleep we can talk about going through the house. But right now, you are either too young or angry, I would rather talk with an adult who isn't angry and is able to talk with reason. That isn't you now." He turns and goes to his room; where he closes the door and locks it. Aaron goes and tries the door; he is not ready to give up the conversation with his brother just yet. He finds the door locked.

Hotch: "Sean!" rather loudly. He hears Henry wake up down the hall and realizes that there are children in the house, including his own son, Jack.

Hotch: "We'll talk in the morning." He goes to his room and goes to bed.

That morning, Sean got up and fixed himself a cup of coffee and a good breakfast. While he was cooking a few members of the team came in. Jack came downstairs and hugged his uncle.

Sean: "Where's your dad?"

Jack: "He's still sleeping."

Sean: "Well, can you play quietly down here so he gets more sleep. He can use the sleep."

Jack: "Yeah, I can." He finished his breakfast and juice and went to the sun room to the toy chest in the corner. Sean got to talking with David, JJ, Spencer, Will, Penelope and Emily, everyone else was still sleeping.

Sean: "I am going over to the house today to clean it out of anything that Aaron and I might want. Could you keep Aaron here? I don't think that he can really handle the house right now. He's just not himself right now."

Prentiss: "You noticed that too."

JJ: "It is not difficult to see that he's at the edge of a ravine."

Sean: "He has been there before, after a lot of your cases actually, but he had Kathy then. He would call her up anytime of the day or night and tell her everything about the case; she was always able to bring him back to reality. She kept him stable by always encouraging him and giving everything that he needed to hear. I don't know how to do that."

Reid: "I don't think any of us could do that, he did that more for us. I guess I never thought about him needing that kind of support."

Sean: "I just don't think it would be good for him there. Keep him here if you can." Sean walks out the door and heads to the house next door.

After Sean left, Hotch and then Derek came into the kitchen and each man got a cup of coffee. JJ got up and brought Henry in for his breakfast.

Hotch: "I appreciate that you are all here to support me and Sean in the deaths of our mother and Kathy, but it is time for you to head back to Quantico and get back to work. I still have some leave left and will be here for a while longer. I just heard Sean ask you to keep me here, it is not going to happen." He almost absent-mindedly started fondling a key. "I have to go the house, don't try to stop me."

Rossi: "How about if we come with you?"

Hotch: "I would rather you didn't. There are things that I don't want you to see about my childhood."

Rossi: "I know what would be there, Hotch." Aaron looks at David and nods his head resigned that he couldn't stop David from coming with him.

Morgan: "Look, I would like to come too."

Hotch: "You wanted your privacy and keep things to yourself for yourself, I ask the same."

Morgan: "But, you wouldn't allow me that."

Hotch: "I didn't go there expecting what it was that you keep silent on. I need to know everything in order to keep our team intact and working together as a unit, you don't. Can I trust you?"

Morgan: "With everything as I trust you." Aaron nodded at that.

The other members decide not to enter the house with Aaron but are not yet leaving for Quantico until the men come back from the house. Jack needed watching as he and Henry will continue to play in the sun room. The three men go out the door to the house next door.


	14. Chapter 14

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters

The Housef

Aaron, David and Derek entered the house by way of the front door, as before Aaron feels the memories come through as he looks at those walls and walks into the living room. He looks around and sees the chair his mother died in. The bookcase next to the chair is now empty; Brian had come in and removed all of the videos, DVDs and films from that area. These are now buried in Kathy's casket. Around the room there are more sitting and conversation areas, but very little in terms of other things. The pictures on the wall are neutral and nothing he wants. He doesn't want anything from this room, heading right he hears a person going through the stuff in there. Walking into the room, Aaron sees Sean going through the closet, he is taking things out and putting them on the bed, he looks up.

Sean: "Hello Aaron. Couldn't keep him away, huh?" He looks pointedly at David and Derek. They had been talking to each other about the room and what they see of how Hotch is reacting to the rooms.

Hotch: "I have the right to come through the house."

Sean: "Are you calm and rational now."

Hotch: "I always have been." Sean Laughs, while David and Derek look at each other with concerned eyes. "What have you found in here, anything interesting?"

Sean: "Not really, just regular clothes and stuff, nothing that triggers any desire to keep it." He continues to go through the closet. Aaron begins to go through the bureau of drawers; he sees his mother's jewelry box and opens it up. There was much of costume jewelry and a few pieces of gold and real gem jewelry. He picks up a ring that knows was on his mothers hand for so many years until his father died and she took it off. She told him that she wasn't married anymore why wear a wedding ring. Both his parents' rings were there. He put the rings in the pockets of the dark blue Dockers he had on. He did take one other piece of jewelry, a necklace that was very blocky and looked like an old heirloom estate piece, it was his grandmothers. His mother talked about it and showed it to him once, she was very proud of the necklace, it was the only thing she had. He noticed a few other small pieces of men's jewelry and took these too; they had belonged to his father. Turning around, he noticed Sean was pulling boxes out of the closet now. He goes and begins to open the boxes, David and Derek help out by opening the boxes, and most of what was in these boxes was male clothing and old blankets and clothes. Aaron was pulling out suits, shirts and ties and shoes and socks even.

Hotch: "These belonged to my father. I thought mother threw them away. They were there one day and gone the next."

Sean: "Dad used to wear these things, they're so old style." Aaron chuckles.

Hotch: "Not when he wore them, they were in style then. Maybe we should donate them or something. You think the museum would like them." All the men laughed at that remark. Derek began to pack everything back up into the boxes and would take them out to the front lawn for pickup to a charitable organization. The other men then went through the dining room and into the kitchen. Aaron stopped at the kitchen door and looked around.

Hotch: "I don't think there is anything in here I want and I don't know what to do with any of it, except give it away. I was never allowed in here." He looks down. "You can see here where there used to be a gate attached to the wall, it was always locked."

Sean: "Yeah, I pulled it off when I was fifteen, just after you got married. Mother stopped cooking, so I had to start. Good thing I had Kathy, she had been teaching me to cook comfort and family foods for years. She even taught me how to can and make own syrups and jellies."

Hotch: "Kathy's the one who got you interested in becoming a chef."

Sean: "She introduced me to it; I made the decision to do it."

Hotch: "Well, you do what you want in here. I am going upstairs." Sean looks at David and asks with his eyes that he accompany Aaron upstairs and David nods and turns to follow Aaron.

Hotch: "Why don't you help Sean in the kitchen. I would like some time alone." He looks at David.

Rossi: "Are you sure? I'd love to help you out if I can."

Hotch: "I'm sure." David watches Aaron walk up the stairs and heads back to the kitchen; he explains to Sean that Aaron just needed some time alone.

Sean: "Aaron should not be by himself right now. He might be acting calm and relaxed about what we are going through, but he just went upstairs to the place that terrifies him the most. I doubt he will remain calm and unafraid. Please go and watch David. He may not want you there but he will need you there. Actually, if you could just pack this up and put it outside with the other boxes, I'll go upstairs and be with Aaron. I'd like to see how he handles himself. He asked you for time alone, not me."

Rossi: "Be careful and don't push too hard. He's vulnerable right now."

Sean: "That I know." He heads upstairs.

As Sean arrives he goes to the room on the right and sees Aaron looking at the set of bunk beds that was in there.

Sean: "I pulled off the rails on both bunks a long time ago; they were never really needed after all." Aaron turns and looks at Sean, he then looks around, there were so many emotions crossing his face, he wasn't sure how to really feel. The emotions of uncertainty and questions of what he was really seeing. Once again, that little boy was fighting the adult agent for control of this man. He walks over to the long table with its shelves underneath. He had so many memories of lying on this table looking up at the woman he called mother. Sean came over and held his big brother as he fought to control his feelings.

Hotch: "Did you ever wonder why this was here?"

Sean: "I knew why it was there, since I was about eight." Aaron stiffened at this news. "I heard the rumors from other people in town and remember I was always sent away the weekends you were here. We would have lunch or spend time in the park or the tree house, but never here at home. I did some snooping when you weren't here and discovered the diapers, bottles and stuff that mom kept for you. I never understood why you would allow her to do that to you. Kathy explained that you were doing it so that she didn't do it to me. How could you have known that she did nothing to me? She barely acknowledged I was there; her focus was always on when you were coming home next. I spent most of my childhood in Kathy's house or the tree house or friends houses, very little of it here. I lost some admiration for you for awhile there but I couldn't do that for long, you were my big brother and were doing great things outside of home, whatever she did to you had to have some meaning that was beyond me." Aaron turns to look at his 'younger 'brother who seems so grown up.

Hotch: "I am glad that we both had Kathy. "

Sean: "She was an amazing woman and you are an amazing man."

Hotch: "I don't feel like that right now" He notices the window and goes to it and looks at the house next door, specifically at the window that he looked out the night before. "She would be right across there looking through the window at me, in the beginning we couldn't communicate except through waves and smiles and hand gestures until…" He stops talking and looks around trying to find something. While he is looking around, both David and Derek come into the room. David sees the bedroom with an interest as he knows the story of it, but Derek looks around puzzled and in wonder as to who spent time here.

Morgan: "This room looks like a small child's room.

Sean: "Its looks the way it always has, since I was about two years old. Mother never allowed it to be changed, so it never has been."

Morgan: "Hotch and you grew up in this room."

Sean: "Well mostly I, Aaron was a teenager when I was born."

Morgan: "So his mother made him spend his teenager years living like a small child. That explains a little of his need to control everything. He never had any at home."

Rossi: "It was worse before Sean was born."

Morgan: "Worse, how could it have been worse?"

Rossi: "When Sean was born, Aaron wasn't the baby anymore." Derek looks at him wondering what he meant by that remark.

Hotch: "Yes, here it is." The other three men look at Aaron with interest on their faces at what this man has found. What they see is just two plastic cups connected by a large string. Aaron looks out the window again. "I found it Kathy; we used to talk all the time through this at night. Momma would put me to bed and I would crawl out and talk to you. We saw each every day but we never ran out of stuff to talk about. Our first telephone, I wish you were there for me to talk to you now. Who do I talk to now Kathy? You always just listened; you didn't advise or give suggestions. You always let me work it out for myself. You listened while I gave you the pieces and then remind me of them while I figured out how they work together. I'd figure it out and then you would give some profound piece of knowledge. One of my favorites was that we can't change what others do; we can only control what we do and how we react to it, either positively or negatively. We are only responsible for our own actions. But I send people to do things now and I am responsible for them and what they do. I have to feel responsible for their actions and their lives. What happens to them if they get hurt or do something to hurt others, I am responsible for that, aren't I Kathy? I have to go into that room now Kathy and I don't want to. It's not my fault that it happened, why was I punished for it? I still don't understand why Momma always took me to that room and make me look at it for hours. I don't want to go back in there Kathy. Don't make me go in there, tell me what to do so I don't have to." Aaron falls to his knees crying; Sean walks over to him and bends down to hold him. He looks at the other men with wonder of how to help this man who seems to be crumbling before their eyes. Aaron seems to be lost in a memory or past pain that he can't seem to work through. He is holding that plastic cup and string toy as if it were a lifeline. But a lifeline to what?


	15. Chapter 15

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters

The Room

While Aaron sat on the floor holding that toy, Sean held him close and rocked him. Aaron looked up and imagined that Kathy was there sitting across from him, he handed her one of the plastic cups and placed the other to his ear.

Kathy: "Hello darling, I'm sorry but I can't help you with this dilemma. You must make the choice of going into that room. I don't know what is in it, you never told me. Whatever it is cannot hurt you except in how you react to it. You need to stand up and be that strong man that you are and face that room. Remember when my father died, what my mother told both of us." He shook his head. "She said that we are the beloved children of our heavenly father and that he has this book with the names of all of his children in it. In that book is two dates, the date of our birth and the date of our death. We cannot change or choose them; we just do what we can to fill the time between them in the best way we can. By loving others, following the laws that he given us and having faith in him, we ensure our ability to live with him again. I chose my date to die, but if that was not the date in that book, I would not have died. This is the reason why some people survive crashes and gun shots and stuff like that and other people don't survive. You need to survive and know that I will never really leave you. I am in your heart and mind and that is where you will always find me. But you have to let me go now. I love you my Galahad.

He speaks into the cup, "I love you Kathy." Placing the cups on the floor, he senses arms around him. Looking around, he sees Sean holding him and proceeds to hug him back. With eyes of clarity he smiles at Sean.

Hotch: "Thank you Sean, but I am good now." Sean looks at him and for the first time in days feels good about his brother. He sees the man that he wants to see and hugs him with the greatest of relief. He smiles.

Sean: "It's nice to see you back big brother."

Hotch: "Thank you, how about if we get off the floor now." Smiling the brothers stood up and brushed themselves off. "You need to pack all this stuff up and have it taken to be donated; I don't want any of it. I have one more place to go and then I will leave this house forever." He walks to the door and goes to the left to head to other room on this floor. David looks at the toy that Aaron has just left behind. He picks it up.

Rossi: "I think that I will keep it this for him. I have a feeling he may want it as a souvenir of Kathy."

The other men walked out the door to see where Aaron was heading. He was heading toward that door that in all of Sean's memory has never been opened. He had no idea what is in it or how to get in it. When Aaron took out the key that he had been playing with earlier and unlocked the door, Sean was just as surprised as the other men.

Sean: "So there is a key for it. I've never been in that room. Once I tried to get in, I tried to pick the lock. It was the only time that I ever got punished by mother. She saw me try to get in and pulled me away and didn't say a word, just got out that little whip of hers and beat me with it. I was nine at the time and never went near that door again. I never told Aaron about the incident. I have always wondered what's in it."

Aaron opened the door and let it close behind him. Sean tried to get there before it closed, but failed as it shut in his face. He tried the handle and it was locked. Pounding on the door, he yells to Aaron. Aaron either does not hear him or is ignoring him, we don't know for sure as he keeps walking in the dark room. The room is completely dark and Aaron gets to the spot of the floor that he remembers standing on all those years ago. He wonders in the back of his mind, how do I turn on the lights? He never saw his mother do that, so he is uncertain where the switch is. The last time he had been in this room was when he was a small child and afraid of his mother and this room. She would put him in this dark room in this exact spot and force him to stand still while she left him and then after several minutes there was a light in front of him. Even as he stood there and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could tell there were things in the corners and shadows all around. The window had been bricked in so it seemed no light was coming in at least any that would seem to give him an indication of where the light switch is. Although, the formidable agent was back, he still was uncertain as why he was still afraid of what he will see. He wasn't afraid of the dark or even of the unknown, but the uncertainty of his abilities and knowledge was his greatest fear. Was it the right thing to do? He hears banging on the door behind, but could not move to open the door. When all of a sudden light came through as the door crashed open

It seems Derek got impatient and decided to open the door. The three men looked in and saw Hotch standing in the middle of the dark room, as the eyes of all them began to adjust to the darkness. It is noticed that he was standing before something that looked like a shrine to a young child. David looks to the left to see a light switch and flips it on. There are lights that shine on the shrine which consists of a photographs, clothing, toys and things that a child would use.

Hotch: "Sean, come and meet Kevin. He was our older brother who was killed by a pedophile, the same year mother got pregnant with me. I think that's why my mom and dad stayed together; as you know many couples who lose a child will usually separate. My parents stayed together, they thought they could get him back if they had me. They were disappointed, for years mother would bring me to this room and make me look at this shrine to him and she would say it was my fault, that I wasn't as good as he was, or as special or as wanted. She always made me feel worthless if front of him and she would just leave me to stand and look at this for hours. But you know something, I am none of those things and neither was Kevin and neither are you, Sean. We are good men despite being overly protected or neglected by the woman we called mother. But I often wonder if he had lived, what would we be like? Maybe things do occur randomly or with an unknown plan, but is that an excuse for the way parents sometimes treat their children. On the day mother died, she said Kevin's killer had never been found. I think that is something I'm going to have to learn about and see if it is true. It won't be for long. I am going to keep these pictures and things because he does need to be remembered, just as all those who are hurt."

Sean is listening and walks to look at picture of a laughing happy child and then looks at his brother. He clasps his hand in support as they take down the display. After removing what he wanted to keep, Aaron leaves the room and the house, while Sean continues to pack everything up for donating to charity. When the items have been picked up, the demolition crew comes to destroy this house. Aaron looks down from Kathy's window as the crews begin to cart things away to be burned at the request of the will of Kathy. She wanted the house to be burned in a big bon fire near the tree house. It would be as if a cleansing would take place. She hopes that Aaron will build a garden or conservatory in the area, but he owns it now so it will be his choice.

After the bon fire that night and the next day, Aaron and his team return to Quantico and begin their next case. Members of the team do watch Aaron, but he seems to have exorcized his demons of home. Sean has taken a job in Hong Kong, at the restaurant that they have inherited; he is learning and hopes to become the head chef soon. William heads up the corporation that was created of all the interests that were inherited by the Hotchners, he keeps in touch with his brothers about the happenings and makes sure that people keep employed and work toward the improvement of the lives of those who need heroes.


	16. Chapter 16

Going Home

This is my first fan fiction and first time ever writing one of my fantasy stories. I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters

Epilogue

Eighteen Months Later

Sean: "Stand still, you're fidgeting like a teenage boy going to prom. Did you fidget this much when you got ready to marry Hayley?"

Hotch: "No, but Kathy was helping me then and she didn't yell at me." He tried to stand more still for Sean to continue to fasten his tie.

Sean: "Yeah, well Kathy had the patience of a saint."

Hotch: "Have you seen who has arrived yet? Are Brian and Emily here?"

Sean: "Yeah, Brian and Emily are here, you know she's looking beautiful. They made her sit right away, when is she due again?"

Hotch: "She is due any day; you know she doesn't like politics but she is now married to the town's mayor. I'm just glad she's happy." There is a knock at the door and through the door David is calling out.

Rossi: "Are you decent in there? Can I come in?"

Hotch: "Come on in Dave." Dave does so and takes a good look at Aaron.

Rossi: "You know you really do need to get your pants on. I just saw Hayley drive up and I think she's bringing Jack up. I don't think you really want Jack to see you in your underwear."

Hotch: "Oh, I forgot I didn't have them on yet." He begins to pull them on.

Rossi: To Sean "You're supposed to be getting him dressed. You need to be downstairs in 15 minutes."

Hotch: "How's my bride? "

Rossi: "Beautiful and looking forward to seeing you."

There is a knock on the door. Rossi goes to the door and sees Jack standing there.

Rossi: "Hi ya kiddo, come on in."

Jack: "Hi Uncle Dave, Hi Dad, Uncle Sean." He is looking almost like a miniature of his father as he enters the room. "Mom just sent me up; she's going to sit in the audience. Derek asked if he and Spencer need to come up here, they are dressed and just waiting for you."

Rossi: "I'll go down and let them know they are fine down there and you will be down very soon. I'll see you downstairs." The three Hotchners continue to silently dress Aaron and enjoy each others' company as Aaron prepares to marry the woman he met just a little over a year ago. It seems like it was yesterday when he was in this room and now that he's back, he is amazed at the changes that have occurred in him and his team. JJ told him last week that in about six months, she was taking maternity leave. She and Will are giving Henry a sibling. Emily met his friend Brian and though they struggled in the beginning with their feelings they eventually felt that they were good for each other and are now expecting their first child. Jack was the ring bearer at Hayley's wedding six months earlier to Paul and he is very good to her. Penelope and Kevin were still dating as of last week, except that one of his new contacts in Las Vegas (a former Kathy spy) told him they were both there last week and a possible nuptial had taken place. He'll have to question her about that. Derek is still that raging single guy, to his mother's dismay, she really wants grandbabies. But he'll settle down eventually. Spencer met a wonderful woman while lecturing about statistical profiling at Georgetown University. She is an associate professor in Medieval Literature and they have great intellectual conversations. She has actually convinced him to write his own book about his trials of growing up a genius. Dave is still the renegade of the team, using his own methods to accomplish the goals of the profile. Of course, when he became a victim and the team met the woman he considers a sister, Aaron did not expect to want her as does. To know that she is now downstairs waiting for Dave to give her away to him makes Aaron very excited and nervous. He is glad Sean is here from Hong Kong to be his best man. It was a great relief to all when he took the test for Huntington's disease and it was discovered that it had not been inherited. His girlfriend is very happy about it too. A knock on the door and door opens to let another Hotchner male in, William.

William: "Well, it is time are you ready?" They all nod except Aaron.

Hotch: "Would you all wait for me downstairs, I would like to spend a minute alone." Sean looks at him with a little concern. Aaron smiles with confidence. "Just one or two minutes alone, I will be down." Sean nods and the men and boy leave. Aaron walks to the window and looks out. He looks down and sees the beautiful garden that has been built there and is now dressed as a beautiful chapel like area. He is glad that his bride agreed to marry here. At the back is the pulpit and area where he and his men will soon be standing while the front has the area where is bride will walk from. Between the areas there are about 100 chairs, but beyond that it appears that the whole town will be standing as they watch their hero get married. He looks up and sees what he was shocked was so close. The tree house, the place where he placed Kathy's ashes and next to it is the memorial that the town built; a bronze statue of a woman sitting in a rocking chair reading to a small child in her lap. The actual rocking chair is in the bottom storage of the tree house, where it comes out a few times a week and another sits reading to the children who come and sit around to listen.

Hotch: "Well Kathy, the town is prospering and I am home when I can be. I still miss talking to you, but I know that you're always with me. Dave gave me the first telephone; I have it in my office at work. It looks weird among all the other things, but it is one of my more valuable possessions. Thank you for being my friend and loving me all my life." Although he knows it is just his imagination, but it seems that she was standing next to him with her head on his shoulder and her right hand on his backside. It seems he could almost hear her say I Love you Aaron and remember to keep yourself clean and dry. He turns and walks out door to head downstairs and marry his soulmate.

Kathy stood at the window and watched as the man that she had loved all her life marries the woman she sent to him.

The End


End file.
